


Das Glück der Welt liegt auf dem Rücken der Pferde

by someone_worth_racing_for



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Anders family, Andreas being a little asshole, Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Horses, Love, M/M, Outing, Reunions, Tears, fight, finding to each other, getting caught
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for
Summary: Andreas hatte gedacht, dass er schon alles auf dieser Welt gesehen hatte. Naja, nicht alles, aber zumindest schon einiges. Aber an dem Tag als der Neue bei ihnen am Hof angefangen hatte, wurde er eines besseren belehrt. Noch nie hatte der junge Mann jemanden wie ihn gesehen.





	1. Chapter 1

Andreas hatte gedacht, dass er schon alles auf dieser Welt gesehen hatte. Naja, nicht alles, aber zumindest schon einiges. Aber an dem Tag als der Neue bei ihnen am Hof angefangen hatte, wurde er eines besseren belehrt.

Noch nie hatte der junge Mann jemanden wie ihn gesehen. Anders Fannemel, der Norweger mit seinen dunkelblonden Haaren und seinen wunderschönen graublauen Augen übertraf mit Leichtigkeit alles und vor allem jeden, den Andreas bis jetzt gesehen und kennen gelernt hatte.

Der Deutsche arbeitete auf einen großen Pferdehof in Mitten von Bayern. Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches, als es Anfang des Jahres hieß, dass ein Neuer demnächst hier zu arbeiten anfangen würde, aber als Andreas seinen neuen Arbeitskollegen das erste Mal sah war er regelrecht überwältigt. Er hatte mit einigen gerechnet, aber nicht mit so jemanden wie ihn.

Anders war nicht nur äußerlich für Andreas die reine Perfektion, sondern auch seine einzigartige, liebenswerte Art machte ihn so besonders. Noch nie hatte er jemanden getroffen der so viel Niedlichkeit und Unschuld in sich trug. Der Kleine schien sich selbst immer unter Kontrolle zu haben. Er war so ausgeglichen, wirkte in sich gekehrt und diszipliniert, alles was der Größere nicht war. Und sein süßer, norwegischer Akzent war nur noch die Draufgabe zu allem.

Anders war über einen Kopf kleiner als der junge Deutsche, aber dennoch war sein zierlicher Körper perfekt durchtrainiert. Andreas hatte ihn schon des Öfteren mehr oder weniger offensichtlich in seiner hautengen, schwarzen Reiterhose beobachtet und jedes Mal lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

Auch wenn seine Beine nur kurz waren, konnte er ganz genau den Weg seiner Muskeln sehen, wie sie unter seiner Reiterhose tanzten oder noch schlimmer, wenn er so wie jetzt, da nun der Sommer ins Land eingekehrt war, eine kurze Hose trug und er neben seinen Muskeln auch seine so sanft aussehenden Haut und die feinen, blonden Härchen seiner Beine sehen konnte.

Er fragte sich wo die Straße von den süßen Härchen an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel wohl hinführte. Zu seiner Mitte hin wurden sie immer dunkler und dichter und ließ Andreas Fantasie in seinen Kopf nur so spielen. Alleine nur bei diesem Gedanken hätte er dieser Straße schon am liebsten mit seinen Fingerspitzen folgen können, oder mit seinen Lippen. Oder mit seiner Zunge.

Anders kleiner, aber zum Anbeißen süßer Hintern hatte der Jüngere schon mehr als nur einmal aus der Fassung gebracht, als er ihn beim Reiten beobachtet hatte und er musste sich jedes Mal fragen, ob es genauso aussehen würde, wenn der Kleine ihn reiten würde.

Auch die Arme des Norwegers waren harte Arbeit gewöhnt und an den Nachmittag, an dem der Jüngeren ihn oben ohne gesehen hatte, wie er total verschwitzt die Ställe ausmistete, durfte Andreas erst gar nicht denken. Die dünne Schicht Schweiß, die seine Haut an dem Tag bedeckt hatte und ihn regelrecht in der Sonne glänzen ließ, machte ihn nur noch heißer.

Oder an den Nachmittag als er mit diesen dünnen, beinahe durchsichtigen weißen Top die Zäune gestrichen hatte und er die Farbe überall in seinen süßen Gesicht hatte. Seine Kappe trug er damals verkehrt rum, er sah an diesen Tag so viel jünger und verspielter aus, was Andreas nur noch mehr gefiel.

In seinen Augen war Anders perfekt und vor allem auch sein niedliches Gesicht. Seine dunkelblonden Haare, die egal zu welcher Tageszeit immer ein wirres Durcheinander waren, seine süße, spitze Nase und in seine wunderschönen Augen verlor sich der Jüngere gerne jedes Mal.

Sie leuchteten ihn stets an wenn der Kleine zu ihm hinauf blickte, so ehrlich und rein konnten nur sie strahlen. Und Anders Lächeln ließ jedes Mal Andreas Herz dahin schmelzen und besonders dann musste er sich immer selbst zwingen sich zu konzentrieren, da er sich gerne in seine wunderschönen Augen und sein zuckersüßes Lächeln verlor.

Den Größeren war relativ schnell aufgefallen, dass Anders oft diese roten Flecken in seinem Gesicht hatte. Manches Mal waren sie nur auf seinen Wangen, dann aber auch auf seiner Stirn und reichten bis runter zu seinem Kinn. An manchen Tagen sahen sie sehr dunkel, beinahe fast schon fiebrig aus, bevor sie über Nacht einfach so wieder verschwanden.

Aber dies änderte nichts daran, dass Andreas gerne Stunden damit verbrachte ihn heimlich zu beobachten oder vielleicht auch gerade deswegen. Anders war für den jungen Deutschen die Perfektion an Niedlichkeit und die Definition von einer puren Verführung, eine gefährliche Kombination.

Dennoch hatte Andreas nie daran gedacht mit dem älteren Norweger etwas anzufangen, weil er eigentlich so überhaupt nicht in sein Beuteschema passte. Er hatte bis jetzt noch nie so jemanden wie ihn gehabt, was seinen Körper aber nicht daran hinderte sich zu ihm hingezogen zu fühlen. Anders war einfach viel zu brav und unschuldig für den Jüngeren.

Es wäre ja nicht so, als ob der Deutsche noch nie etwas mit einem Arbeitskollegen gehabt hätte, aber diese waren alle immer nur Hilfskräfte, die meistens nur über die Sommermonate hier waren, wenn hier mehr los war bevor sie wieder für immer verschwanden. Noch lieber waren ihm Betreuer oder noch besser Lehrer, denn die waren noch kürzester Zeit wieder weg vom Hof. Manche von diesen Männern hatten sogar wegen ihm schon ihre Sexualität in Frage gestellt, wenn Andreas erst einmal zu flirten angefangen hatte und seinen Scharm hat spielen lassen. Schon so einigen hatte er damit den Kopf verdreht.

Aber er würde nie etwas mit einem Schüler oder Gast anfangen, nicht nur da er dies nicht durfte, sondern weil die meisten davon noch minderjährig waren. Denn hin und wieder verloren sich nämlich auch ein paar Burschen hierher am Hof, aber diese waren für ihn Tabu.

Anders war für den Deutschen mehr diese Süße Verführung, die er nicht haben konnte, nicht haben sollte, weshalb er zwar gern mit ihm flirtete, aber er ihn mehr als Freund bzw. Kumpel sah als potenziellen Liebhaber. Außerdem wusste Andreas nicht einmal ob der Ältere ebenfalls so wie er auf Männer stand.

Andreas ging schon immer ganz offen mit seiner Sexualität um. Er wusste, dass es Männer gab, die damit Probleme hatten, die es nicht so offen und unbekümmert zeigten konnten oder wollten. Er verstand dies zwar nicht, aber vielleicht war der Blonde ja einer dieser Männer.

Falls es so sein sollte, dann war der Norweger diesbezüglich nicht so offen wie der Größere. Andreas hatte noch nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, ganz im Gegenteil. Natürlich wusste der junge Deutsche über sein Aussehen Bescheid und dass er vor allem bei den jungen, Hormongesteuerten Teenager Mädchen hier am Hof immer gut ankam.

Er liebte es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und betrachtet zu werden. Vor allem wenn die Mädchen hier neu waren, vermutlich gerade erst angekommen waren und hemmungslos versuchten mit ihm zu flirten. Natürlich flirtete Andreas scharmlos zurück, ließ sie alle am Harken, bis er ihnen so ganz nebenbei erzählte, dass er schwul sei.

Die Reaktion war jedes Mal die Selbe. _Was für eine Verschwendung_, sagten die Meisten, gefolgten von einem traurigen Blick und einen enttäuschten Seufzer. Aber nach ein paar Minuten hatten sich die Teenager wieder beruhigt und fanden Gefallen daran, dass ihr süßer Reitlehrer schwul war.

Aber seinen ganzen Scharm ließ Andreas immer erst dann spielen, wenn er jemanden wollte und dann kannte er keine Grenzen mehr. Er bekam immer das und vor allem auch immer wen er wollte. Aber mit dem Älteren war es nun mal anders, er mochte ihn wirklich.

So wie alle, die hier neu waren, musste auch Anders es in der ersten Zeit durchstehen die Drecksarbeit machen zu müssen. Der Leiter des Hofs testete so ihre Geduld und Willenskraft, bevor er sie zu den Kindern ließ. Er musste es sich erst einmal verdienen hier zu sein. Und wenn er etwas Glück hatte, dann durfte er vielleicht schon diesen Sommer seinen Kollegen etwas helfen.

Manche Mitarbeiter hier am Hof nutzten die Situation des Norwegers aus. Jakob, Samuel und Lukas machten ihm das Leben nur noch schwerer als es nötig war, aber Anders ließ sich nicht unterkriegen. Auch wenn die drei ihn immer Küken nannten. Bis heute verstand Andreas nicht ganz warum sie ihn so nannten. War es weil er der Neue war? Aufgrund seiner Größe? Oder lag es vielleicht an seiner Nase, die wie die drei vielleicht fanden einer kleinen Ente ähnelte?

Auch wenn der Norweger sich nie darüber beschwerte oder die drei darum bat ihn nicht mehr so zu nennen, hatte Andreas irgendwie das Gefühl als ob ihm sein Spitzname nicht ganz gefiel. Es war noch gar nicht so lange her, da war der Jüngere selbst erst der Neue und durfte diese unbeliebten Arbeiten machen, weshalb er Mitleid mit dem Kleineren hatte.

Die ersten paar Wochen hatte er mit Anders so gut wie kein Wort gewechselt. Er sah ihn nicht oft und wenn dann war der Ältere sichtbar müde von seiner harten Arbeit. Anders beschwerte sich aber nicht, tat einfach das was ihm aufgetragen wurde, bevor er jeden Abend total müde in sein Bett fiel.

Es waren nur ein paar Blicke, die sie bislang gewechselt hatten, bis an diesem eiskalten Februar Tag an dem Andreas noch einmal noch einen seiner erkrankten Pferde sehen wollte und er den süßen Norweger in den Stallungen fand.

Auch wenn Anders ein Stirnband, eine dicke Jacke, Stiefel und Handschuhe trug, sah er ihn an, dass er fror. Seine Flecken waren an diesem späten Nachmittag noch dunkler und großflächiger als sonst, während alle drinnen in der gemütlichen Wärme saßen und er sich hier draußen abfror.

Andreas konnte gar nicht anders als ihm zu helfen. Über seine Unterstützung war der Norweger nicht nur überrascht sondern auch sichtbar dankbar. Zu zweit waren die Stallungen schneller gesäubert, sie hatten sich währenddessen sogar auch etwas miteinander unterhalten und es wunderte den jungen Deutschen wirklich sehr, als der Kleinere ihn nach getaner Arbeit auf einen Tee einlud.

Die beiden Männer redeten den Rest ihres freien Nachmittags, nachdem sie sich am Kaminfeuer in der Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes endlich wieder etwas aufgewärmt hatten. Anders erzählte ihm viel von seiner Familie und seiner Heimat in Norwegen, er zeigte ihm sogar ein paar Fotos auf seinem Handy. Der Kleine schien seine Familie im hohen Norden zu vermissen, aber er war dennoch froh und glücklich darüber hier zu sein.

Andreas wollte ihn etwas aufmuntern, indem er ihm erzählte dass es allen hier einmal so ging wie ihm jetzt und dass es vorüber gehen wird und er bald nicht mehr einfach nur der Neue sein wird. Wie er es bereits angenommen hatte, meinte Anders dass ihm die Arbeit nicht störte, auch wenn etwas Unterstützung manches Mal ganz nett war.

Als ihn der Norweger dann mit diesem süßen Lächeln anstrahlte schmolz Andreas Herz dahin, so als ob er etwas Schnee von draußen in den Kamin neben ihm gelegt hätte. Aber er sollte damit Recht behalten, dass das Blatt sich für seinen Kollegen bald wenden sollte.

Denn im Frühling war mal wieder eine Schulklasse hier am Hof und machte gerade eine Führung durch die Reithallen, wenn Andreas sich um eines seiner Pferde kümmerte und Anders ein paar Räumlichkeiten weiter gerade damit beschäftigt war den Boden zusammen zu kehren, wenn sie beide plötzlich ein kleines Mädchen laut weinen hörten.

Andreas versuchte rasch das Mädchen zu finden, doch der Norweger war schneller gewesen. Er kniete bereits vor dem weinenden, kleinen Mädchen und fragte sie vorsichtig was passiert sei und wie sie heiße. Anfangs wollte der junge Deutsche noch zu ihnen rüber gehen und ebenfalls helfen, doch dann blieb er hinter der Ecke stehen und beobachtete mit einem warmen Herzen wie Anders mit der Kleinen umging.

Sie erzählte ihm schluchzend, dass sie ihre Klasse verloren hatte und jetzt nicht mehr zurück finden würde. Der Ältere versuchte sie zu beruhigen indem er vorsichtig ihre zitternden, kleinen Hände in die seinen nahm. Er versprach ihr sie zurück zu bringen und als das Mädchen sich dennoch nicht vom Fleck weg bewegte, nahm Anders sie kurzerhand auf den Arm und sagte sanft „Na komm, Süße. Ich zeig dir jetzt einmal die Pferde, was sagst du dazu?“

Natürlich nickte das Mädchen wie wild mit ihren dunkelbraunen Haaren, dies war doch der eigentliche Grund warum alle hierher wollten. Nicht um die Reithallen oder Weiden zu sehen, sondern die Pferde und vielleicht auch ein paar von ihnen zu streicheln.

Leise folgte Andreas den beiden und er konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören zu grinsen. Es war rührend, so unendlich niedlich wie der Norweger mit dem Mädchen umging. Ihre letzten Tränen waren getrocknet in dem Moment als sie das erste Pferd sah und ein breites Lächeln ersetzte nun ihren Schmollmund, als sie es sogar streicheln durfte.

Ruhig und geduldig erklärte Anders ihr alles ganz genau. Er ließ sich Zeit und passte auf dass ihr nichts passierte. Als die Kleine dann total happy und beruhigt war, brachte er sie zurück zu ihrer Klasse. Die Lehrerin hatte zwar erst seit ein paar Minuten bemerkt, dass eine ihrer Schülerinnen verschwunden war, sie war aber dennoch heilfroh und erleichtert, als Anders mit dem Mädchen Hand in Hand um die Ecke kam.

Als Andreas später mitbekam, dass sich eben diese Lehrerin nicht nur bei den Norweger bedankte, sondern auch bei dem Leiter des Hofes nur in höchsten Tönen von Anders sprach, nutzte auch der Größere die Chance und erzählte ebenfalls seinen Vorgesetzten was heute passiert war und wie gut Anders mit der Kleinen umgegangen war.

Dies alles hatte zur Folge, dass der Norweger der erste war, der bereits nach nur drei Monaten die Drecksarbeit beenden durfte und ab diesen Tag an seinen Traumjob nachgehen konnte. Irgendwie muss der Ältere davon erfahren haben, dass der Deutsche für ihn ein gutes Wort eingelegt hatte, weshalb er sich am Abend mehr als nur einmal bei ihm bedankte und ihn auf ein Bier einlud. Andreas meinte aber, dass er nur die Wahrheit gesagt hätte und er sich bei ihm wirklich nicht zu bedanken bräuchte.

Seit diesem Nachmittag an waren alle kleinen Mädchen in Anders verliebt. Sie mochten ihn alle so sehr, wollten immer nur zu ihm. Vielleicht lag es auch an seiner Größe, daran dass er so niedlich war oder vielleicht auch an seiner ruhigen, zurückhaltenden Art, die den Charakter der meisten Mädchen wiederspiegelte und sie sich bei ihm geborgen fühlte.

Die älteren Mädchen bzw. die Teenager mit ihren verrückten Hormonen war Anders viel zu ruhig und schüchtern, weshalb sie es sich fast alle auf Andreas standen, auch wenn er ihnen immer relativ schnell klar machte, dass er schwul war. Dennoch versuchten die notgeilen jungen Frauen bei Andreas zu landen.

Die Teenager konnten viel Spaß mit ihm haben, nicht dass man mit den Norweger keinen Spaß haben konnte, aber der Jüngere war für die hormongesteuerten Frauen einfach interessanter. Sie liebten es gegenseitig Wetten abzuschließen, dass sie es schaffen würden den Schwulen dazu zu bringen mit ihnen zu schlafen. Es amüsierte ihn einfach nur, da keiner dieser Mädchen auch nur die geringste Chance bei ihm hatte.

Spätestens von dem Tag an als Anders befördert wurde, waren die beiden Männer nicht nur Arbeitskollegen, sondern auch Freunde. Anders war anfangs den Jüngeren zugeteilt, weshalb sie von nun an viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten und auch in ihrer Freizeit unternahmen die beiden viel zusammen. Aber dennoch hatte Andreas bis jetzt noch nicht mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dass er von dem hübschen Norweger mehr als nur Freundschaft wollte.  
  
Dass er ihm gefiel stand außer Frage, aber Anders war so schüchtern und außerdem wusste er bis jetzt noch immer nicht, ob er ebenfalls schwul war. Es würde alles so viel komplizierter machen, wenn Andreas es versuchen würde bei ihm zu landen und er ihn abweisen müsste, da er nicht auf Männer stand. Dazu mochte er den Kleinere einfach viel zu sehr um das zu riskieren, auch wenn der Deutsche manches Mal das Gefühl hatte, dass ihm der Ältere versuchte schöne Augen zu machen.

Diese Einstellung änderte sich aber, als die pubertierenden Teenagermädchen mal wieder versuchten einen Freund für ihren Reitlehrer zu finden. Andreas machten diese Spielereien nichts aus, er fand sie sogar amüsant und nahm sie nicht so ernst, denn er würde wohl nie Leonardo DiCaprio oder Chris Pratt treffen.

Aber als nach der Stunde das schüchternste Mädchen der ganzen Klasse zu ihm rüber kam und nicht so belustigt wie ihre Mitschülerinnen, sondern ernstgemeint zu ihm sagte, dass Anders und er gut zusammen passen würden, war der Jüngere einfach nur sprachlos. Dies war er nicht oft, aber es gab ihm zu denken auch nachdem die Schülerin bereits schon wieder verschwunden war.

Seit diesem Tag an konnte er an nichts anderes mehr denken und er versuchte herauszufinden, ob Anders ihn vielleicht doch mehr mochte als nur als einen Freund. Aber Andreas kam einfach nicht dahinter, er musste blind, beinahe geblendet davon sein, denn er bildete sich wirklich ein Zeichen erkannt zu haben, dass der Norweger sich ihm ebenfalls hingezogen fühlte.

Es war nun Sommer geworden, Mitten in der stressigsten Phase des Jahres da Ferien waren und der Hof komplett ausgebucht war. Es gab kaum mehr Momente um Luft zu holen, aber dennoch liebte Andreas diese Zeit im Jahr. Er mochte es früh aufzustehen und bevor es wie jeden Tag heiß werden konnte noch schnell ein kühles Bad im Schwimmteich zu nehmen.

Ein paar seiner Kollegen begleiteten ihn manchmal, auch Anders war des Öfteren mit von der Partie und auch wenn das Wasser erfrischend kalt war, verhinderte es dennoch nicht seine Erektion unter der Wasseroberfläche, als er den perfekten Körper des Norwegers betrachtete. Anders hatte nun auch schon etwas Farbe bekommen, auch wenn seine helle Haut länger dafür gebraucht hatte.

Unterm Tag war keine Zeit um den Sommer wirklich genießen zu können, aber dafür am Abend wieder, wenn er dann wenn es nicht mehr so heiß war ausritt, wieder ins kalte Nass sprang, mit dem Rad ziellos durch die Gegend fuhr oder er einfach nur draußen faul herumsaß und mit den anderen gemeinsam ein Bier trank.

Aber heute Abend wusste er ganz genau was er tun würde. Heute war nämlich ihr alljähriges, berühmtes Sommerfest zu dem der ganze Hof und auch einige von außerhalb eingeladen waren und es so wie jedes Jahr gut besucht war. Andreas machte sich schick, da dies seine Lieblingsnacht des ganzen Jahres war, so lange hatte er darauf gewartet. Und er freute sich vor allem auf Anders.

Als der Norweger dann endlich die Party unter freien Himmel betrat, konnte der Jüngere seine Augen ganz einfach nicht mehr von ihm lassen. Es war eigentlich ein einfaches Outfit das er trug, aber passend für eine Sommernachtsparty. Anders trug lässige, dunkle Turnschuhe, eine schwarze, sehr eng anliegende, kurze Hose und ein weißes Hemd. Seine Haare waren wie immer ein einziges Durcheinander, aber es kam ihm so vor als ob seine Augen heute noch mehr als sonst leuchteten.

Doch was Andreas wirklich überraschte, war die Tasche die er über seine Schultern trug. Es war definitiv eine Gitarre darin, dies verriet ihm bereits die Form. Schnell verschwand der Ältere in der Menge und Andreas hatte weder die Chance mit ihm zu sprechen, ihn zu fragen warum er eine Gitarre mit dabei hatte noch konnte er ihn weiter überwältigt ansehen. Deshalb blieb er bei Michael, Stefan und Manuel und unterhielt sich mit seinen Freunden bei einem kalten Bier.

Nachdem der Leiter des Hofes dann das Fest eröffnet hatte und seine alljährliche Rede gehalten hatte, verkündete er, dass Anders nun für sie alle etwas auf seiner Gitarre spielen würde. Andreas war mehr als nur überrascht darüber, aber es haute ihm dann wirklich beinahe um als der Norweger, nachdem er so schüchtern wie er doch immer war auf der Kiste, die auf der kleinen Bühne stand, Platz genommen hatte und sogar noch zu singen begann.

Mit einem offenen Mund beobachtete der Ältere seinen Freund überwältigt, damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er war doch immer so ruhig, es passte einerseits überhaupt nicht zu ihm, aber andererseits war dieser Moment wie für ihn geschaffen. Seine Stimme war so wunderschön, so klar und sanft, dass es ihm eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper verschaffte.

Man sah es dem Kleinen an, dass er nervös war. Seine roten Flecken waren im Moment noch intensiver und dunkler als sonst und er wagte es auch nicht von seiner Gitarre aufzusehen, bis er seinen Song beendet hatte und alle begeistert applaudierten.

In den Augen der kleinen Mädchen, welche in der ersten Reihe saßen und sowieso bereits schon in ihn verliebt waren, konnte man nun Herzen tanzen sehen und Andreas behauptete, dass seine Augen im Moment genauso aussehen mussten. Der kleine Norweger war perfekt. Zu wunderschön um wahr zu sein.

Nachdem Anders sich bei seinem Publikum bedankt hatte, eilte er rasch von der Bühne und verschwand aus dem Blickfeld des Deutschen. Aber keine fünf Minuten später sah Andreas ihn wie er sich seinen Weg durch die Menge bahnte und nutzte die Gelegenheit um ihn abzufangen.

„Hey.“ Begrüßte der Größere ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, woraufhin der Jüngere ihn mit einem kurzem „Hallo.“ und seinem süßen Lächeln antwortete. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass so ein Talent in dir schlummert.“ Schwärmte Andreas noch immer ganz begeistert.

Anders Wangen verfärbten sich bei seinem Kompliment erneut in ein dunkles Rot, bevor seine Augen vor Verlegenheit zum Boden wanderten und er sich nicht mehr traute ihn anzusehen. „Ja. Danke.“ Meinte der Kleine noch immer peinlich berührt, während er ein Loch mit seinen Schuhen in den Boden bohrte. Oh Gott, war der Kleine niedlich.

„Nein, ehrlich. Es hat mir sehr gut gefallen, du hast eine wunderschöne Stimme und spielst fabelhaft. Außerdem glaube ich, dass dir dieser Auftritt nun noch mehr kleine Verehrerinnen verschaffen hat.“ Die beiden Männer sahen gleichzeitig rüber zu den kleinen Mädchen, die sich im Moment offensichtlich darum stritten, wär Anders einmal heiraten durfte.

„Ja, sieht ganz danach aus.“ Stellte der Norweger fest, bevor er einmal kurz zu dem Jüngeren hoch sah, nur um seine Augen dann schnell wieder von ihm abzuwenden. Damit diese unangenehme Situation für den Kleinen nun endlich ein Ende hatte, lud ihn Andreas auf ein Bier ein.

Aus einem Bier wurden mehrere, gefolgt von ein paar Mixgetränken und sogar Schnäpse. Es war mittlerweile mitten in der Nacht geworden, als nun nur noch der harte Kern des Hofs auf der Party übrig geblieben war. Andreas, Anders, Manuel, Stefan, Michael und ein paar andere saßen rund um das Lagerfeuer, lachten über Geschichten aus ihren Leben und redeten über Gott und die Welt.

Der Norweger hatte bereits eine dünne Wolldecke um seine Schultern geschlungen. Andreas war bereits aufgefallen, dass auch wenn er aus dem hohen Norden kam ihm ziemlich schnell kalt wurde. Deshalb hatte er sie ihm gebracht, als er mitbekommen hatte wie sehr sein kleiner Körper bereits neben ihm zitterte und er die Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen und Beinen gesehen hatte.

Der Deutsche war nur kurz, wirklich nicht lange fort. Er war nur rasch auf der Toilette gewesen und hatte am Zurückweg ein wenig mit Gregor und Thomas geredet, aber als er ans Lagerfeuer zurück kam war Anders verschwunden. Die Wolldecke, die er ihm vorhin gebracht hatte lag zusammengelegt neben seinem Platz, aber von dem Kleinen fehlte jede Spur.

Es war zwar schon spät, aber dennoch hatte Anders, bevor er kurz weg gegangen war, nicht den Anschein gemacht als wäre er schon sehr müde. Und neben dem Feuer und seiner Decke war es zum Aushalten gewesen, also warum war der Ältere gegangen? Vielleicht war ihm plötzlich schlecht geworden, denn sie alle hatten heute mehr als nur über den Durst getrunken.

Wieviel merkte der Deutsche erst, als er durch die Nacht lief und etwas besorgt versuchte Anders einzuholen. Er fand den Kleinen schneller als gedacht, gerade als der Norweger an einer Scheune Richtung Wohnhaus vorbei ging.

„Fanni.“ Rief er seinen Spitznamen in die Stille der Nacht, woraufhin der Ältere sofort stehen blieb und sich zu ihm umdrehte. Etwas außer Atem blieb der Größere dann schließlich vor ihm stehen, bevor er ihn keuchend fragte „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“

Die ersten paar Sekunden sah Anders ihn nur mit großen Augen von oben bis unten an, seine Lippen waren einen Spalt breit geöffnet, sie sahen so einladend aus. Schließlich nickte der Norweger, woraufhin sich Andreas sehr erleichtert fühlte, aber er auch noch immer verwirrt war.

„Wieso bist du dann einfach so gegangen?“ Wollte der Jüngere deshalb von ihm wissen und erneut beobachtete er, wie der Kleine ihn von oben bis unten beäugte. Wie seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment bei seinen Lippen festhingen, bevor er ihn verträumt in die Augen sah und flüsterte „Weil du weg warst.“

Mit dieser ehrlichen Antwort hatte Andreas nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Sie schockierte ihn aber auf eine schöne Art und Weise. Die beiden Männer sahen sich dann für eine halbe Ewigkeit tief in die Augen, während sich ein unsichtbares Band zwischen ihnen bildeten, dass keiner der beiden mehr brechen konnte und ihre Körper unaufhaltsam immer näher und näher brachte.

Andreas war nicht oft sprachlos, aber in dieser Nacht war er es und er hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet die Stimme mit den süßen norwegischen Akzent so schnell wieder zu hören, als Anders schüchtern aber dennoch neugierig fragte „Wieso bist du gegangen?“

Der Jüngere schluckte hart, feuchtete seine Lippen mit seiner rosigen Zunge an, bevor er ebenfalls in die Nacht flüsterte „Weil ich dich nicht mehr finden konnte.“ Nun musste auch Anders kräftig schlucken, aber ihr Augenkontakt brach keine Sekunde, auch nicht als der Größere einen Schritt nach vorne wagte, sodass sein Kopf nun über den des Älteren war und er zu ihn hinab sah. Der Norweger passte wirklich perfekt unter sein Kinn.

Anders wich auch nicht zurück als der Deutsche sein süßes Gesicht vorsichtig in seine so groß aussehenden Hände nahm und unter seinen Fingerspitzen seine glühend roten Wangen brennen fühlen konnte. Liebevoll streichelte er mit seine Daumen sanft über diese Flecken, sodass sie unter seiner Berührung nur noch mehr zu hitzen begannen.

Der Kleine bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, auch wenn er kurzzeitig einmal seine Augen überwältigt schloss, als Andreas ihn liebevoll streichelte. Er wartete ab, bis der Ältere seine wunderschönen Augen wieder geöffnet hatte und sie erneut zu ihm hinauf strahlten, denn er wollte dass er ihn ansah, bevor er den nächsten Schritt wagen würde. Als er sich vorsichtig mit seinen Mund zu seinen so einladend süßen Lippen näherte.

Und im nächsten Moment konnte er sie bereits auf den seinen fühlen. Sie schmeckten so süß, eben so niedlich wie der Norweger war. Sie waren so warm wie seine Wangen. Mit so viel Leidenschaft wie er vorhin Gitarre gespielt und gesungen hatte. Und er küsste ihn genauso schüchtern zurück, wie er vorhin auf sein Kompliment reagiert hatte.

Als dann leider irgendwann die Atemnot eintrat, lehnte Andreas seine Stirn überglücklich gegen die des Kleineren und strahlte ihn mit seinem Lächeln entgegen. Auch Anders lächelte ihn zwar noch immer etwas schüchtern an, aber als sich ihre Lippen dann ein zweites Mal trafen, war er nicht mehr so zurückhaltend, auch wenn seine Lippen noch immer sehr stark zitterten.

Vorsichtig legte der Norweger seine Hände bei der Hüfte des Größeren ab, während ihn dieser immer näher und näher an sich zog. Ihre Küsse wurden inniger, länger und heißer, doch Andreas ließ dennoch für ein paar Augenblicke von den süßen Lippen des Älteren ab, als er ihn bei der Hand nahm und hinter die Scheune führte.

Dort machten sie sofort weiter wo sie aufgehört hatten und als Andreas seine Zunge sanft gegen die weichen Lippen seines Freundes drückte ließ er ihn willkommen eindringen. Der Deutsche stöhnte erregt in seinen süßen Mund, ließ seine rechte Hand in seinen Nacken wandern um Anders Kopf in eine passende Position zu bringen um noch tiefer in ein eindringen zu können und mit seiner anderen Hand drückte er seinen zierlichen Körper näher an seinen erregten Körper.

Er hatte es doch gewusst, er hatte die Zeichen also wirklich richtig gelesen. Anders hatte dasselbe Verlangen nach ihm, wie Andreas es nach ihm hatte. Nur war der Norweger um einiges zurückhaltender und schüchterner als er. Jedes Mal wenn ihr Zungen sich streiften zuckte der Kleine in seinen Armen zusammen, er wusste nicht wohin mit seinen Händen, seine Augen hatte er oft geöffnet und er hatte ihn bis jetzt noch nicht seine Zunge in den Mund gesteckt. Aber dennoch war es ein verdammt heißer Kuss.

Der Größere konnte die Erektion seines Freundes gegen seinen Oberschenkel fühlen und er drückte ihm im Gegenzug sein hartes Glied in dem Bauch. Einmal ging er etwas in die Knie, sodass sich ihre Mitten trafen. Härte gegen Härte. Lust gegen Lust.

Andreas lehnte sich nun mit einer Hand gegen das Holz der Scheunenwand, während er mit seinen feuchten Lippen Anders Hals liebkoste und mit nur einer Hand begann an dem Gürtel seiner Hose herumzufummeln.

Er war mehr als nur überrascht, als Anders ihn plötzlich mit beiden Händen stoppte, kurz bevor er seinen Gürtel endlich offen hatte. „Nicht hier.“ Flüsterte der Norweger zu ihm hoch. Etwas überrascht darüber, sah er zu dem Älteren hinab. „Okay, Kleiner. Wie wäre es dann in der Scheune? Auf dem Dachboden liegt überall Heu verstreut.“ Antwortete ihm der Größere mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, dem seine eigene Idee und die damit bereits verbundenen Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge sehr gut gefielen.

Doch Anders sah nur mit großen Augen zu ihm nach oben, bevor er vorsichtig seinen Kopf schüttelte und sagte „Nicht heute.“ Er meinte es ernst, der Ältere meinte dies wirklich ernst. Andreas konnte es von seinem Gesicht ablesen und wenn er ehrlich war, dann war er darüber mehr als nur überrascht.

Er hatte doch gedacht, dass sein Verlangen genauso groß war und er es genauso so schlimm und dringend brauchte wie er. Anscheinend hatte sich Andreas hierbei getäuscht oder vielleicht ließ ihm der viele Alkohol nur Dinge sehen, die er sehen wollte.

Natürlich war er darüber sehr enttäuscht, aber dennoch nickte er mit einem Lächeln zu dem Kleinen hinab, was ihn sichtbar beruhigte. „Okay. Dann ein anderes Mal, Kleiner.“ Rasch nickte Anders dazu, bevor er ihn dankbar aber auch etwas beschämt anlächelte. Auch wenn heute Nacht nicht mehr daraus werden würde, küsste Andreas den Norweger noch ein paar Mal hungrig und gierig, bevor er von ihm abließ und sie gemeinsam in Richtung Wohnhaus durch die Finsternis marschierten.

Der Deutsche hatte einen Arm um die Schultern seines Freundes geschlungen, solange bis der Weg sie trennte und er ihm noch einen gute Nacht Kuss auf die Wange gab. Dann alleine auf seinem Zimmer angekommen, ließ sich Andreas unbefriedigt auf sein Bett fallen.

Er verstand ganz einfach nicht warum Anders heute Nacht nicht mehr wollte, denn seine Penis wollte definitiv mehr, das konnte er mit Sicherheit sagen. Es wäre einfach perfekt gewesen.

Da der Jüngere aber noch immer diese steinharte Erektion in seiner Hose hatte, legte er Hand an sich selbst an, da er ganz genau wusste, dass sie anders heute Nacht so nicht mehr verschwinden würde. Er dachte dabei die ganze Zeit über an Anders. Seinen Arsch und seine Beinen in dieser engen Reithose, seinen nackten verschwitzten Oberkörper, seine starken Arme, an seine kleinen, zierlichen Händen wie er Gitarre spielte, an seine Stimme als er dieses englische Lied mit seinen süßen norwegischen Akzent sang.

Als seine Bedürfnisse dann endlich befriedigt waren, schlief Andreas dann auch rasch ein. Am nächsten Morgen wachte er mit einen Lächeln auf den Lippen aber auch etwas verkatert spät auf. Er konnte ganz einfach nicht aufhören zu Grinsen, den ganzen Tag über.

Weder bei seinem späten Frühstück, noch beim Mittagessen konnte er den Norweger sehen und auch nirgendwo am Gelände finden. Manuel erzählte ihm dann schließlich, dass Anders heute den Zaun auf einen ihrer Weiden reparierte und deshalb schon früh raus musste.

Natürlich wollte Andreas seinen Freund sehen, doch sie hatten viele große Weiden und es würde Stunden dauern, bis er den Kleinen finden würde. Also wartete er ganz einfach ab, bis er wieder zurückkam. Und vielleicht war dies auch der Grund gewesen, warum er gestern nicht weiter machen wollte. Weil er früh raus und arbeiten musste. Aber für etwas Spaß, vor allem für diesen Spaß, war doch immer ein wenig Zeit oder?

Also wartete der Deutsche den ganzen Tag geduldig auf den Älteren. Es war kurz vor Sonnenuntergang, als der Größere mit Manuel, Michael, Stefan, Gregor und Thomas zusammenstand und sie von der gestrigen Feier sprachen.

Als alle ihren Senf dazu gegeben hatten, meinte Andreas dann stolz und noch immer überhappy „Aber ich Wette meine Nacht war die Beste von euch allen.“ Ein Raunen machte die Runde, da alle ganz genau wussten was er damit meinte. „Oh komm, Andi. Verschon uns bitte dieses Mal mit Details.“ Flehte Thomas ihn an, aber wenn er ehrlich war gab es nicht viel Details, da ja auch nicht viel passiert war.

„Welchen armen Kerl hat es diesmal getroffen?“ Wollte Michael gespielt besorgt wissen, woraufhin er rasch von Manuel unterbrochen wurde „Ich wette es ist der schwarzhaarige Lehrer mit den Tattoos am Arm.“ Andreas rollte bereits seine Augen, denn seine Freunde würde es nie erraten.

„Nein, nein. Es muss dieser ältere Erzieher mit dem Bart sein. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher.“ Meinte Stefan und bevor Gregor noch seine Vermutung preisgeben konnte, unterbrach der Deutsche sie alle mit „Ihr werdet nie im Leben erraten wer es war.“

Damit hatte er ihre aller Aufmerksamkeit und noch mehr geschockt waren sie, als er ihnen verriet, dass es einer von ihnen, also vom Hof war. Die Männer grübelten darüber wer es sein könnte und der Größe wusste mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen, dass sie alle Anders als letztes vermuten würden.

Fast so als hätte der kleine Norweger seinen Namen in seine Gedanken gehört, kam er endlich von seiner Arbeit auf der Weide zurück und direkt in ihre Richtung. Er trug zwei mit zum Anschlag gefüllte Eimer voll mit frischen Äpfel, die er vermutlich schnurstracks zu den Pferden bringen wollte und deshalb an ihnen vorbei in Richtung der Ställe musste.

Ihre Freunde rätselten noch immer darüber, wer es sein könnte, als Anders ihnen näher und näher kam und er sie alle noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Erst als Andreas vor ihm trat, blickte er auf. Seine Wangen verfärbten sich ganz verlegen, da er so wie der Größere an letzte Nacht dachte. Er schenkte ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln und wollte eigentlich gerade an ihm vorbei, wenn der Jüngere seinen Arm um ihn schlang, ihn näher an sich ran zog und sagte, sodass es auch ihre Freunde ihn hören konnten „Hey, Süßer.“

Und ohne dass sich der Norweger mit den zwei schweren Eimern in seinen Händen wehren konnte, küsste er ihn fest auf die Lippen. Doch Anders Mund bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, ganz im Gegenteil. Er war total angespannt, seine Lippen waren wie versteinert, als er ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen geschockt ansah.

Andreas konnte unter seinen Lippen fühlen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber er ließ erst ab und öffnete seine Augen wieder, als Anders die Eimer in seinen Händen los gelassen hatte und das Metall am Boden aufschlug und die Äpfel in alle Richtungen davon rollten. Bevor Andreas überhaupt fragen konnte was er falsch getan hatte, rannte Anders bereits wieder in die Richtung davon aus die er gekommen war.

Den Jüngeren ließ er komplett perplex und verwirrt zurück. Erst als er Gregors Stimme hinter ihm hörte wachte er wieder aus seiner Trance auf und musste leider feststellen, dass dies alles gerade vor Publikum passiert war. „Ähm.. Und weiß Anders eigentlich auch davon?“ Fragte Gregor mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Sarkasmus.

„Was mit dem Küken? Du hast mit dem Küken geschlafen?“ Wollten nun alle im Chor von ihm wissen. „Nicht geschlafen. Wir.. wir haben uns nur geküsst.“ Gab Andreas nun endlich zu und aus irgendeinen Grund war ihm dies etwas peinlich. Es waren aber doch wirklich nur Küsse gewesen.

Verwirrt und auch etwas entsetzt, da seine Freunde normalerweise anderes von ihm gewöhnt waren, sahen sie ihn argwöhnisch an. „Und nennt ihn nicht immer Küken.“ Fauchte Andreas sie alle beinahe etwas an. „Wieso? Die anderen nennen ihn doch auch so.“ Wollte Stefan von ihm wissen.

„Ja, Jakob, Samuel und Lukas, die Idioten. Ich glaub Fanni will es nicht, dass ihr ihn so nennt.“ Klärte der Deutsche sie auf, während er noch immer nervös versuchte zu verstehen was gerade passiert war und Anders noch immer nachsah, auch wenn er schon lange nicht mehr zu sehen war.

„Okay, schon gut. Wir werden ihn nicht mehr so nennen. Aber Andi, irgendetwas ist zwischen euch beiden schief gegangen. Ich glaube ihr solltet das schnellst möglichst klären. Du solltest ihm nach.“ Sagte Michael gutgemeint, er wusste immer was zu tun war.

„Ja, du hast ja Recht. Aber vorher bring ich die Äpfel noch rein.“ Antwortete Michael noch immer geistesabwesend, während er bereits begann das Obst vom Boden einzusammeln. Seine Freunde halfen ihn hilfsbereit und wollten die Arbeit sogar für ihn übernehmen, aber der junge Deutsch wollte noch etwas nachdenken, bevor er Anders folgend würde.

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, bis er den kleinen Norweger schließlich fand. Anders stand an einem Holzzaun angelehnt, sein rechter Fuß war auf der untersten Sprosse abgelegt, seine Arme lehnte er gegen das alte Holz während er den Haflinger in der untergehenden Sonne beobachtete.

Zu seiner Überraschung wirkte der Ältere nun nicht mehr so ängstlich und geschockt wie vorhin. Beinahe ruhig und friedlich sah er den Pferden beim Grasen zu. Langsam nährte sich der Deutsche seinen Freund, als er nah genug war räusperte er sich verlegen, sodass der Kleinere seine Anwesenheit mitbekam.

Kurz sah Anders über seine Schultern, aber selbst nachdem er sah wer da auf ihn zukam bewegte er sich nicht. Auch sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb derselbe, während ihn Andreas mit seinen Lippen in einer dünnen, nachdenklichen Linie musterte. Der Norweger blieb aber wo er war und wartete nur darauf, dass der Größere zu ihm rüber kommen und etwas sagen würde.

„Soll ich wieder gehen?“ Fragte der Größere ihn vorsichtig, denn er wollte ihm keine Angst machen oder ihn noch mehr in Verlegenheit bringen. Doch zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte Anders nur seinen Kopf, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen. Seine Wangen waren vor Scharm noch immer knallrot gefärbt und irgendetwas sagte Andreas auch, dass sich ihr Zustand für heute nicht mehr ändern würde.

Mit einen größeren Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden legte der Jüngere so wie der Norweger seine Arme auf dem Holz ab und beobachtete die friedliche, heile Welt rund um sie herum. Es war mal wieder ein perfekter Sommertag gewesen und der Sonnenuntergang war wie an jeden dieser Tage einfach nur atemberaubend.

Aber so schön wie dieser Anblick, der sich da vor ihm bot, auch war, blickte Andreas dennoch nach einiger Zeit rüber zu seinen Freund und versuchte aus seinen Gesichtsausdruck schlau zu werden. Der Jüngere wollte gerade etwas sagen, sich bei ihm entschuldigen, als Anders ihm zuvor kam mit „Es tut mir leid.“

Die wunderschönen Augen des Norwegers waren noch immer auf den Sonnenuntergang fixiert, aber er meinte es dennoch ernst. „Schon gut. Die Äpfel waren schnell an die Pferde verteilt.“ Beruhigte ihn der Jüngere, woraufhin Anders kurz zu lächeln begann, bevor er seinen Kopf zu ihm rüber drehte und sich ihre Augen endlich wieder trafen.

„Danke dafür. Aber ich hatte eigentlich gemeint, dass ich vorhin einfach so weg gelaufen bin.“ Erklärte ihm der Kleinere, woraufhin der Jüngere verständlich nickte und mit einer ruhigen Stimme sagte „Nein, mir tut es leid. Das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen. Wir haben ja nicht einmal darüber gesprochen.“

Nachdenklich biss sich der kleine Norweger auf seine Unterlippe. Diese sah heute etwas mitgenommen aus und irgendetwas sagte Andreas, dass sie nicht von gestern Nacht so zerbissen und offen aussah. Vermutlich hatte der Ältere den ganzen Tag darüber gegrübelt und sich fertig gemacht. Vielleicht schämte er sich für letzte Nacht, vielleicht wurde ihm klar, dass er das eigentlich gar nicht gewollt hatte.

Sie beide verstummten wieder und während Anders wieder geistesabwesend die Pferde vor ihnen beobachtete, konnte der Größere nicht die Augen von ihm nehmen. Wie würde es nun weiter gehen? Mussten sie beide diese Nacht vergessen? Aber Andreas wollte sie nicht vergessen, er wollte Anders nicht vergessen. Er mochte den Norweger wirklich sehr.

Der Deutsche wurde aus seinen Gedanken und Sorgen gerissen, als Anders neben ihm mit einer leisen aber auch starken Stimme sagte „Ich hab mich bis jetzt noch nicht geoutet. Habe es noch nicht einmal meiner Familie erzählt. Ich habe noch nie einen Freund gehabt, noch nie jemanden geküsst und ich hatte auch noch nie..“

Es fiel den Kleineren sichtbar schwer es auszusprechen, weshalb er es schließlich aufgab und zu seinem Freund rüber sah, der nach ein paar Sekunden, die er brauchte um seine Wörter zu verdauen, endlich verstand.

„Oh.“ War alles was Andreas über die Lippen bekam, aber als er den ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenüber sah und wie sich seine Wangen vor Verlegenheit mal wieder in ein noch dunkles Rot färbten, verstand er endlich komplett was dies alles bedeutete.

Anders hatte in seinem ganzen Leben noch niemanden erzählt, dass er schwul war und Andreas ging einfach so zu ihm rüber und küsste ihn vor allen auf den Mund. Das musste ein Schock für ihn gewesen sein. Außerdem hatte der Kleine bis gestern Nacht noch nie einen anderen Mann geküsst.

Wenn der Deutsche das gewusst hätte, hätte er ihn anders behandelt, wäre vorsichtiger mit ihm umgegangen. Und vor allem hätte er ihn nicht gefragt, ob er mit ihm auf dem Dachboden der Scheune schlafen wollte. Er war so dumm gewesen. Er hätte es doch gleich merken müssen.

„Oh, verdammt. Kleiner. Es.. Es tut mir so leid. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann.. dann hätte ich das alles nicht oder zumindest nicht so getan. Ich bin so ein blinder Idiot.“ Gab Andreas enttäuscht und entsetzt über sich selbst zu, während er seine Stirn gegen seine Arme lehnte und sich wünschte die Zeit zurück drehen zu können.

„Schon gut, Andi. Mit dem rechnet ja auch niemand, dass ein sechsundzwanzig Jähriger noch nie jemanden geküsst hat. Ich weiß es war ja nicht deine Absicht gewesen. Außerdem haben mir die Küsse gefallen. Sehr sogar.“ Erzählte ihm der kleine Norweger und bei seinen letzten Worten erhob Andreas seinen Kopf wieder um den Älteren erneut in die Augen sehen zu können.

Er meinte es ernst, seine Augen leuchteten wieder und sein Mund trug erneut dieses süße Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Wirklich?“ Wollte er dennoch noch immer ganz überrascht von ihm wissen. Anders lächelte breiter, bevor er kurz verlegen auf den Boden sah und ihn dann ehrlich antwortete „Ja, wirklich. Es war nur alles ein wenig viel auf einmal, das ist alles.“

Der Deutsche konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, weshalb er es einfach noch einmal wissen musste „Du bist mir also nicht böse?“ Schnell schüttelte Anders seinen Kopf, woraufhin auch das Lächeln des Jüngeren wuchs, bevor er noch immer ungläubig zugab „Ich bin der glücklichste Idiot auf der ganzen Welt.“

Der Ältere kicherte und stieß sich so wie sein Freund langsam vom Zaun ab. Andreas zögerte kurz, kam ihn dann aber dennoch langsam und vorsichtig näher um ihn in die Arme zu nehmen. Der kleine Norweger ließ sich in seinen Armen fallen, schmiegte sich erleichtert gegen seinen so viel größeren Körper und schloss genauso wie der Jüngere erleichtert die Augen.

„Es tut mir leid, Kleiner. Du hättest mich stoppen, mich anschreien sollen aufzuhören und es mir erzählen sollen. Ich wäre vorsichtiger und rücksichtsvoller gewesen. Und vor allem hätte ich mir das vorhin gespart oder dass ich dich in die Scheune verschleppen wollte.“ Flüsterte der Deutsche gegen den dunkelblonden Schopf seines Freundes.

„Ich weiß, aber.. du kannst echt gut küssen.“ Gab Anders zu und beide fingen daraufhin zu kichern an. Es war schön den Kleinen wieder glücklich zu sehen und vor allem fühlte es sich gut an ihn in seinen Armen lächeln zu spüren. Erleichtert küsste Andreas sanft und liebevoll den Kopf seines Freundes, bevor er zu ihm nach unten sah und sich ihre Augen trafen.

„Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich von nun an vorsichtiger mit dir umgehen werde. Und mach dir keine Sorgen wegen den anderen. Ich werde mit ihnen reden, dass sie es für sich behalten sollen.“ Einverstanden und dankbar nickte Anders zu ihm hoch, bevor der Größere noch einmal mit den Rücken seiner Finger über seine Wange strich und zu ihm hinab flüsterte „Du bist etwas ganz Besonderes, Kleiner. Nur wie besonders werde ich denke ich erst noch so richtig herausfinden.“

Verlegen saugte Anders seine Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne, während seine Wangen erneut zu glühen begannen. Wie konnte ein so kleiner Mann nur so unendlich niedlich sein? „Komm, kleiner Norweger. Gehen wir zurück, das Abendessen wartet schon auf uns.“

Gemeinsam aber mit einen kleinen Sicherheitsabstand marschierten die beide zurück zu ihren Zimmern und bevor sich ihre Wege trennten, versprach der Jüngere seinen Freund in zwanzig Minuten abzuholen. Nachdem Andreas rasch geduscht hatte und bereits umgezogen war, rief er Michael an um ihn und die anderen darum zu bitten niemanden von vorhin, von dem Kuss zu erzählen. Und das sie bitte nichts zu Anders sagen sollten, zumindest noch nicht.

Wie versprochen holte Andreas den Kleineren ab und gemeinsam marschierten sie zum Abendessen. Den Norweger war die ganze Situation von vorhin noch immer sichtbar unangenehm, aber ihre Freunde hielten ihr Versprechen. Keiner erwähnte es am Tisch, sah Anders merkwürdig an oder machte irgendeine Bemerkung darüber.

Schließlich entspannte sich auch der Ältere wieder langsam und zum Schluss war alles so wie immer. Naja fast alles, denn nach dem Essen beschlossen die beiden Männer noch einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen. Sie redeten dabei darüber wie es dazu kam, dass Anders es bis heute für sich behalten hatte, aber gleichzeitig auch darüber, dass sie sich gegenseitig wirklich mochten und dass sich Anders sich in seiner Gegenwart sehr wohl fühlte.

Während ihres Spaziergangs kamen sie sich aber auch körperlich immer näher, solange bis ihre Handrücken aneinander streiften und Andreas schließlich seine Hand über die so viel Kleinere seines Freundes schloss. Ihre Finger legten sich ineinander und liebevoll drückte der Deutsche seine Hand, woraufhin ihn Anders dieses süße Lächeln schenkte.

Die meisten waren nach der gestrigen, langen Nacht bereits im Bett und außerdem war es beinahe schon dunkel, weshalb sie keine Bedenken hatten so durch die Nacht zu wandern. Unter einem der zahlreichen Apfelbäume stoppte der Größere sie beide, um die klaren, leuchtenden Augen von seinem Freund in dem schwachen Licht des Mondes betrachten zu können.

Andreas nahm vorsichtig Anders Gesicht zwischen seine Handflächen, begutachtete es von jeder Seite, jeden Zentimeter, um dann schließlich zu der Erkenntnis zu kommen „Du bist so wunderschön, Kleiner. Beinahe hätte ich dich wie ein scheues Rehkitz verschreckt.“ Anders lächelte bei dieser wahren Bemerkung zu ihm hoch, bevor er aufgeregt an der Innenseite seiner Lippe biss.

Andreas folgte dieser Bewegung und beobachtete sehnsüchtig seine sanften Lippen. „Darf ich dich küssen, kleiner Norweger?“ Fragte er, auch wenn er eigentlich schon die Antwort dazu kannte. Schnell, beinahe gierig nickte der Ältere, während er seine Arme bereits um den Bauch des Größeren schlang und erwartungsvoll zu ihm hoch sah.

Genauso sehnsüchtig wie der Kleine war, beugte sich der Deutsche runter zu ihm, umschloss sein süßes Gesicht in seinen warmen Händen nur noch fester und küsste ihn schließlich mit aller Liebe, Dankbarkeit und Bewunderung die Andreas in seinen Körper hatte.

Heute Abend blieb es bei Küssen. Weiche, langsame, zärtliche Küsse, aber nicht mehr. Dennoch war es einfach perfekt, als sie mit feuchten, roten Lippen wieder voneinander abließen und sich gegenseitig anstrahlten. So verträumt und prallgefüllt mit diesem wunderschönen Gefühl in ihren ganzen Körpern, schlenderten sie noch etwas umher.

Sie blieben noch ein paar Mal stehen, versüßten ihren Spaziergang mit ein paar sanften Küssen, bis sie wieder vor dem Wohnhaus ankamen und sich ihre Hände langsam voneinander trennten. Aber Andreas wollte ihn noch nicht gehen lassen, er wollte jetzt noch nicht alleine sein.

„Willst du noch ein wenig mit zu mir kommen?“ Fragte er den Kleinen vorsichtig, woraufhin er etwas nervös reagierte und der Jüngere sofort wusste warum. „Ich dachte dabei nicht daran. Nur dass ich jetzt noch nicht alleine sein will und dich gern noch etwas bei mir haben möchte. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben.“

Verständlich nickte Anders, auch wenn seine Wangen vor Verlegenheit noch gerötet waren und es ihm schwer fiel zu ihm hoch zu sehen. Aber dann antwortete er ihm schließlich doch noch mit einer stotternden Stimme „Können wir zu mir?“ Beruhigend drückte der Deutsche seinen Freund an sich, bevor er ihn erklärte „Natürlich können wir, Kleiner.“

  
Vermutlich fühlte Anders sich in seinen eigenen vier Wänden wohler als in Andreas Zimmer. Anfangs saßen sie beide nur am Bett herum, ihre Rücken lehnten sie gegen die kühlen Mauer, die im Sommer zwar ein Segen war, aber in Winter zugleich auch Fluch. Weshalb jedes Zimmer mit einen Kamin ausgestattet war.

Die Zimmer waren für einen alleine und für die wenige Zeit, die sie darin verbrachten mehr als groß genug, auch wenn Andreas schon oft feststellen musste, dass die Betten für zwei viel zu klein waren. Die beiden jungen Männer redeten sich die Seele aus dem Leib, während sie sich verträumt ansahen und nie aufhörten die Hand des anderen zu halten.

Der Größere konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wie es dazu gekommen war, aber zum Schluss lagen sie in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers, dicht aneinander gekuschelt unter der warmen Bettdecke und lauschten den Herzschlag des anderen. Sie waren beide noch vollbekleidet, während Anders ein Bein zwischen den langen Beinen seines Freundes abgelegt hatte und seinen linken Arm um Andreas Bauch geschlungen hatte. Fast so als wäre der Jüngere sein großer Teddy Bär.

Liebevoll streichelte der Jüngere mit einer Hand sanft über Anders Arm, mit seinen Fingerspitzen durch die feinen blonden Härchen dort und mit seiner zweiten Hand ließ er seine Finger durch die seine süßen Wuschelhaare gleiten.

Sie lagen so bereits eine halbe, wunderschöne Ewigkeit und Andreas war sich sicher, dass der Kleine in seinen Armen schon ein paar Mal eingenickt war, bevor er wieder so halb zu sich kam und sich noch mehr an ihn schmiegte. Auch er selbst fühlte wie seine Augenlieder immer schwerer und schwerer wurden, er würde ebenfalls bald einnicken.

„Soll ich gehen, Kleiner?“ Flüsterte der Größere in die Stille, woraufhin sich Anders nur noch mehr an ihn kuschelte und mit einer verschlafenen Stimme antwortete „Nein, bitte geh nicht. Du bist so warm. Bleib bei mir.“

Auch wenn er tot müde war, seine Augen schon halb beschlossen waren, musste der Deutsche schmunzeln, bevor er den Kleinen in seinen Armen noch mehr an sich drückte und seinen Kopf liebevoll küsste „Keine Angst, ich bleib bei dir, kleiner Norweger.“


	2. Chapter 2

Der Sommer neigte sich schön langsam aber doch seinem Ende zu. Die Tage wurden wieder kürzer, die Nächte waren spürbar kühler und der alljährige Ferienstress begann ebenfalls langsam abzunehmen.

Aber dieser Sommer war der Schönste für Anders und Andreas gewesen. Einfach eine unvergessliche Zeit, denn auch wenn diese schönen Wochen im Jahr immer so schnell vergingen, fanden sie dennoch Zeit für sich zwei alleine und genossen diese umso mehr.

Sie waren ein Paar, ein richtiges Paar. Auch wenn niemand außer ein paar ihrer Freunde, die damals ihren Kuss mitbekommen hatten, davon wussten. Anders war was dies betraf noch immer sehr ängstlich. Er konnte nicht so offen damit umgehen wie Andreas, der am liebsten jeden von ihnen beiden erzählt hätte und auch jeden zeigen wollte, dass der Kleine sein war.

Aber der Deutsche gab natürlich Rücksicht auf seinen kleinen Freund und hielt sich dementsprechend zurück. Außer wenn sie eben unter ihren Freunde waren, die bereits ungewollt darüber eingeweiht waren. Dort wollte sich der Jüngere nicht mehr länger zurück halten und er sah auch keinen Grund warum er dies sollte.

  
Wann auch immer die Freunde unter sich waren, küsste er Anders ganz offen auf den Mund, nahm seine Hand in die seine, schlang seine Arme um den Kleineren oder kniff ihn auch verspielt in seinen süßen, kleinen Hintern. Anfangs war der Norweger unter seinen Berührungen immer ganz steif gewesen und seine Küsse erwiderte er nicht einmal, da er immer zu sehr damit beschäftigt war zu sehen, ob sie gerade beobachtet wurden oder wer sie dabei gesehen hatte.

Seine Wangen glühten danach immer regelrecht und er wich beschämt den Blicken der anderen aber auch seines Freundes aus. Aber es wurde von Mal zu Mal besser, zumindest empfand dies Andreas so.

Darüber dass er der erste war, den Anders gesagt und auch gezeigt hatte, dass er auf Männer stand, war der Jüngere noch immer ganz berührt und stolz. Vermutlich hatte der Kleine damals einfach nur diesen kleinen Anstupser von ihm gebraucht um zu verstehen, dass er das was sein Herz begehrte auch haben konnte.

Und er bekam es, er bekam alles. Andreas sorgte dafür, denn er verwöhnte den Älteren nach Strich und Faden. Sie unternahmen viel zusammen, wann auch immer sie etwas Freizeit zur Verfügung hatten und ganz besonders an ihren gemeinsamen freien Tag. Die beiden Männer gingen oft zusammen Abendessen, mit ihren Freunden gemeinsam auf Partys oder ritten am Ende des Tages noch gemeinsam aus.

Aber auch auf andere Art und Weise verwöhnte er den süßen Norweger. Natürlich gab Andreas Acht darauf, dass dies alles neu war für ihn war, dass ihn noch niemand an manchen Stellen seines Körpers berührt hatte. Sie gingen es langsam an, sehr langsam sogar. Sie waren seit dieser einen Nacht an nicht mehr alleine gewesen. Die beiden schliefen immer zusammen, auch wenn es anfangs wirklich nur schlafen und kuscheln war.

Es kostete Anders damals alleine schon etwas Überwindung, dass die beiden in den heißen Sommernächten, nur mit ihren Shorts bekleidet schliefen. Anfangs war es nur Andreas der nur in seinen Shorts neben ihm schlief und der Ältere sich nicht einmal mehr richtig traute ihn zu berühren oder sich an ihm ran zu kuscheln. Doch nach ein paar Nächten gewöhnte er sich daran die nackte Haut seines Freundes unter seinen Fingerspitzen zu fühlen und auch er hatte genug sich in seinen Pyjama abzuschwitzen und deshalb schließlich auch nur mehr mit seinen Shorts bekleidet schlafen ging.

Doch aus ihren Gutenachtküssen wurde schließlich immer mehr. Jeden Tag erkundete Andreas mehr von seinen Körper, Anders war sogar damit einverstanden, dass er ihn an manchen Stellen küsste und eines Abends zog der Größere ihn auf seinen Bauch, sodass sie beide die Härte des anderen spüren konnten.

Anders Körper war mehr als nur bereit für den nächsten Schritt, aber der Kleine selber leider noch nicht, weshalb auch an diesem Abend nicht mehr passierte. Ein paar Tage später drückte der Jüngere seinen Freund gegen die Wand, als die anfangs zarten Küsse zu mehr geworden waren und nun ihre Zungen zusammen tanzten.

Andreas lächelte zu sich selbst als der Norweger seine kleine Hand unter seinem Shirt verschwinden ließ und dort die von der Sonne geküsste Haut und seine harten Bauchmuskel erkundete. Er hatte den ersten Schritt gewagt, er fühlte sich bereits bei ihm dafür sicher genug. Dies gefiel dem Deutschen mehr als er mit Worten beschreiben konnte.

Ein paar Tage später hatte Andreas aber genug vom Versteck spielen und streifte die Shorts von seinen Hüften runter, als er bereits unter der Bettdecke lag und Anders noch im Badezimmer war. Es dauerte länger bis er dies bemerkte, auch wenn er genau auf die Unterhose, die der Jüngere achtlos einfach auf den Boden geworfen hatte, gestiegen war und bereits schon mehrere Minuten nichts ahnend neben seinen nackten Freund im Bett lag.

Doch irgendwann bemerkte er es doch und Andreas hatte nicht gedacht, dass sich seine Augen soweit weiten konnten. Peinlich berührt färbten sich seine Wangen in ein dunkles Rot und er lag auf einmal wie erstarrt neben ihm auf der Matratze, als er mitbekommen hatte, welches Körperteil seines Freundes er da soeben gestreift hatte.

Andreas richtete sich damals auf seinen Ellbogen auf und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, indem er ihm sagte, dass es immer noch er war und er sich nicht ausziehen müsste, wenn er das nicht wollte. Da er zum Schluss nicht mehr wusste wie er ihn anders helfen könnte, nahm ihn der Größere vorsichtig in die Arme, während er immer darauf achtete, dass die Bettdecke zwischen ihren Körpern war.

Erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit beruhigte und entspannte sich der Kleine wieder und selbst dann riskierte Andreas einiges, wenn er zu ihm hinab fragte „Bist du nicht neugierig, Kleiner?“ Mit großen, geweiteten Augen sah der Norweger zu ihm hinauf, während er verlegen und auch nervös an seiner Lippe biss.

„Na komm, gib mir deine Hand. Ich zeig es dir.“ Flüsterte Andreas sanft, bevor er bereits die zitternde Hand des Älteren nahm und sie unter seiner Decke verschwinden ließ. Er gab ihm eine Art Führung über seinen Körper, er blieb an manchen Stellen sogar stehen und erklärte ihm etwas dazu.

Andreas Hand lag die ganze Zeit über auf Anders, während er ihm seinen Körper zeigte, über seine Haut schwebte. Sie hatten gerade ihren Weg durch seine feinen Brusthaare hinter sich gelassen, als der Jüngere mit den Fingerspitzen seines Freundes über seinen harten Nippel streifte.

„Ich weiß nicht wie das bei dir so ist, aber mir gefällt es, wenn du mich hier berührst. Sehr sogar.“ Der Kleine neben ihm blieb die ganze Zeit über stumm, bewegte sich auch keinen Millimeter und wagte es schon gar nicht seine Fingerspitzen von der Stelle zu rühren.

Langsam führten sie ihre Erkundungstour fort und als sie Andreas Bauchnabel streiften, erklärte er ihn mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Du musst wissen ich bin hier ziemlich kitzlig. Also pass hier lieber gut auf was du mit deinen Fingern machst.“ Auch Anders lächelte kurzzeitig neben ihm, aber dieses Lachen verschwand schnell wieder als sie ihre Hände noch tiefer sinken ließen.

In dem Moment als ihre Fingerspitzen Andreas Scharmbehaarung erreicht hatten, zuckte der kleine Norweger zusammen und wollte sich aus den Griff seines Freundes befreien, doch dieser packte ihn nur noch fester und ließ ihn nicht los. Er konnte fühlen wie sehr seine Hand zitterten und wie sehr sich sein Körper versuchte zu wehren, doch nachdem Andreas seine eigene und auch die Hand seines Freundes um seinen Penis geschlossen hatte, beruhigte sich der Ältere langsam wieder.

Stolz küsste der Deutsche Anders dunkelblonden Schopf, bevor er zu ihm hinab flüsterte „Na siehst du. Ist doch gar nicht so schlimm.“ Danach erklärte er ihm ausführlich was ihm gefiel, wo er gerne berührt wurde, währenddessen seine Erektion immer größer und härter wurde.

Zum Schluss stöhnte Andreas mehr als dass er flüsterte und nachdem alles erklärt war, fragte er ihn sehnsüchtig „Willst du es versuchen, Kleiner?“ Doch Anders schüttelte zu seiner Enttäuschung aber nur schnell seinen Kopf und zog seine Hand weg, weshalb Andreas nun leider selbst Hand anlegen musste.

Der Ältere konnte seinen Augen nicht glauben, als er seinen Freund zusah wie er sich selbst vor seinen Augen befriedigte und das auch noch so scharmlos. „Willst du mir nicht helfen, Süßer?“ Fragte Andreas ihn erregt, aber der Norweger brachte kein einziges Wort heraus und war anscheinend auch nicht mehr in der Lage seinen Kopf zu schütteln.

  
Deshalb machte der Deutsche alleine weiter und kommentierte jeder seiner Bewegungen, solange bis er in dem weißen Bettüberzug schließlich kam und er sich endlich wieder um einiges leichter fühlte. Noch immer starrte der Kleine ihn an als wäre er nicht von dieser Welt.

„Alleine deine Anwesenheit macht es schon so viel besser als sonst immer. Möchtest du mir deinen Körper jetzt vielleicht auch zeigen?“ Fragte Andreas bereits voller Vorfreude, aber diese wurde rasch wieder im Keim erstickt, als der Ältere schnell antwortete „Nein. Ich meine, noch nicht. Nicht heute. Ich..“

„Schon gut, Kleiner. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Komm her, wir zwei gehen jetzt schlafen.“ Beruhigte er ihn sanft, Anders war doch ängstlicher und zurückhaltender als der Jüngere gedacht hatte.

Doch ein paar Tage später hielt er seinen Freund trotzdem nicht auf, als er das dünne Material seiner Shorts über seine zierliche Hüfte strich und als er den Älteren fragte, ob er ihn nun auch zeigen wollte, was ihm gefiel, meinte Anders nur, dass er es einfach machen sollte. Er wusste genau was zu tun war und genau das machte Andreas dann auch bei ihm.

Von diesem Abend an verging kein Tag an dem sie nicht aneinander rumfummelten. Jedes Mal ein bisschen mehr, ein bisschen länger und sogar Anders traute sich nun ihn auch ohne seiner Hilfe zu berühren. Andreas zeigte ihm gerne was seine Lippen, Zähne und Zunge alles mit ihm anstellen konnten, was er ihn fühlen lassen konnte.

Und an diesem einen Abend, sie waren gezwungen gewesen drinnen zu bleiben da es draußen wie aus Eimern schüttete, passierte es endlich. Natürlich war der Jüngere so sanft wie nur möglich gewesen, hatte ihn vorhin schon auf das Kommende vorbereitet. An diesen Abend schliefen sie zum aller ersten Mal miteinander.

Er versuchte Anders nicht weh zu tun, behandelte ihn als wäre er zerbrechlich, aber er gab dennoch alles was er hatte um ihn so gut wie nur irgendwie möglich zu befriedigen. Denn der kleine Norweger hatte es sich verdient. Er war die letzten Wochen über mehr als nur einmal über seinen Schatten gesprungen. Und nun hatte er es endlich geschafft. Er konnte nun ganz er selbst sein.

Seinen Gesichtsausdruck bei Anders allerersten Mal wird Andreas wohl nie vergessen. Seine Augen waren geweitet, da er nicht wusste wie er mit all den Gefühlen auf einmal umgehen sollte. Seine Wangen waren vor Anstrengung und Erregung noch dunkler und hitziger als sonst. Die leisen, gefühlvollen Geräusche die der Kleine in seinen Armen von sich gab, waren genauso so schön wie damals als er auf seiner Gitarre gespielte hatte.

Die nächsten paar Mal waren vielleicht nicht mehr so vorsichtig, aber noch immer zurückhaltend. Nicht so wie es Andreas sonst gewöhnt war. Danach probierten sie schön langsam auch neue Sachen, neue Stellungen und neue Orte aus, auch wenn es anfangs nur ihr Bett, die Dusche oder der Tisch in der Ecke waren.

Aber einmal hatte Andreas seinen Freund erschreckt, als er gerade etwas in der Werkstatt reparierte, er sich ihn von hinten anschlich, seinen Arme um ihn schlang und ihn hungrig am Hals küsste. Anfangs war Anders dagegen, er hatte Angst dass sie jemand erwischen könnte, sie jemand sehen könnte, als der Jüngere ihn das verschwitzte Shirt über den Kopf zog.

Doch irgendwie konnte Andreas ihn dann doch dazu überreden, er war schon immer ein Künstler mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge gewesen. In einer Ecke, hinter ein paar Regalen drückte er den Kleinen gegen die Wand, während er ihn von hinten nahm, solange bis sein Sperma aus seiner Hand und auf den Boden unter ihnen tropfte.

Der Jüngere liebte es und auch wenn Anders sich anfangs immer dagegen wehrte kam er dennoch jedes Mal und es gefiel ihm auch immer. Er musste nur aus seiner Haut raus um etwas Spaß zu haben. Und genauso würde es auch heute Abend sein, da war sich Andreas bereits jetzt schon sicher.

Denn es war ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht, bevor Anders für zwei Wochen zu seiner Familie nach Norwegen fliegen würde. Darüber dass der Deutsche mit ihm mitkam stand nie zur Debatte, da seine Familie weder von ihm noch davon wusste, dass Anders schwul war.

Es war vermutlich auch der letzte warme Sommerabend, weshalb sie dies auch noch doppelt ausnutzen mussten und nach dem Abendessen noch eine Runde schwimmen gingen. Als der Jüngere sich aber nicht nur seine normalen Klamotten, sondern auch seine Badehose vom Leib strich und ins Wasser rannte, ließ er einen komplett verwirrten Anders am Ufer zurück.

Er rief nach ihm, dass er auch endlich rein kommen sollte, woraufhin der Norweger sich langsam ebenfalls auszog und seine Kleidung achtlos in der Wiese liegen ließ. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihm ließ er seine Badehose an und wollte auch gerade ins kühle Nass, als Andreas mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen meinte „Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?“

„Aber was ist wenn uns wer sieht?“ Fragte der Ältere verängstigt. „Wer soll uns denn schon hier draußen sehen? Außerdem wird es gleich dunkel, da sieht uns dann sowieso niemand mehr. Jetzt komm schon, Kleiner.“

Andreas konnte genau beobachten wie Anders noch immer unentschlossen ihn und seine eigene Badehose alternativ ansah und schließlich sicherstellte, dass wirklich niemand in der Nähe war, bevor er mit einer Bewegung sich schließlich komplett entkleidete und dann rasch ins Wasser lief, sodass seine Mitte unter der Wasseroberfläche verschwand.

Dann schwammen sie endlich ihre Runden, kühlten ihre überhitzten Körper ab und hatten ihren Spaß im Wasser als sie sich gegenseitig nass spritzen, solange bis ihre Körper nach einander schrien und sich ihre Lippen endlich vereinten als die Nacht hereinbrach. Niemand konnte sie hier draußen sehen, aber dennoch scannte Anders die Gegend von Zeit zu Zeit um sicher zu gehen, dass sie noch immer alleine waren.

Manchmal fand Andreas dies etwas lästig. Jetzt waren sie schon so lange zusammen, wovon hatte der Ältere denn noch immer Angst? Und selbst wenn sie jemand erwischen würde, es würde ihm nichts passieren. Wieso konnte Anders nicht einfach so los lassen wie er und einfach nur Spaß haben und es genießen? Sie würden sich doch für die nächsten vierzehn Tage nicht sehen.

Doch auch wenn der kleine Norweger so besorgt und nervös war, wollte sein Körper doch nur eines und das war Andreas. Als ihr Küsse immer tiefer und gieriger wurden und sich nur mit ihren Mitten gegen das nächstbeste Körperteil des anderen zu pressen nicht mehr ausreichte, führte Andreas sie beide zurück ans Ufer.

Er wusste, dass es dort einen Felsen gab, der in einer gut erreichbaren Höhe für ihn war, auf den er Andres absetzte, der ihn noch immer wie ein Äffchen umklammerte. Der Kleine wollte gerade wieder von dem Felsen runter klettern, als ihn der Jüngere davon mit weiteren Küssen abhielt. Er wollte ihn, hier und jetzt.

Doch als Andreas mit seinen steinharten Penis gerade Anders Hoden aus dem Weg schieben wollte und mit seiner glänzenden, feuchten Spitze bereits gegen seinen Eingang drückte, schrak dieser hoch und sagte entsetzt „Aber was ist wenn uns jemand erwischt?“  
  
Andreas rollte seine Augen, er konnte es schon nicht mehr hören. „Wer soll uns hier draußen denn schon sehen, Kleiner. Jetzt entspann dich doch. Ich will nicht, dass es dir weh tut.“ Aber dennoch scannte der Ältere die Umgebung noch immer schnell mit seinen Augen, erst als der Größere sein Gesicht vorsichtig in seine Hände nahm, ihn tief in die Augen sah beruhigte er sich wieder ein wenig.

„Hey, sieh mich an, Kleiner. Nur mich. Entspann dich, ich will dir doch nur was Gutes tun. Das hier ist unsere letzte Nacht für eine lange Zeit.“ Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und eine Lächeln auf den Lippen konterte Anders „Es sind doch nur zwei Wochen.“

„Ja, vierzehn Tage zu viel.“ Flüsterte Andreas noch, bevor sich ihre Lippen wieder vereinten und er ihn so zum Schweigen brachte. Ohne auch noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren, drang der Jüngere sofort in ihn ein und schnell erfüllte ihr leises Stöhnen die Nacht.

Der Größere musste seinen Freund schnell an den Punkt bringen, ab dem ihm alles egal war. Dann dachte er nicht mehr nach und ließ sich einfach gehen und so wie es sich anhörte, würde er ihn auch bald dort haben wo er ihn haben wollte. Nur noch ein bisschen.

Doch plötzlich versteifte er sich in seinen Armen und flüsterte entsetzt „Hast du das auch gehört? Ich glaube da ist jemand.“ Andreas stoppte nie seine Bewegungen, ganz im Gegenteil er nahm sogar Anders Erektion in seine Faust und befriedigte ihm im selben Rhythmus in dem er gerade in ihn hinein pumpte, als er ihn genervt versuchte zu beruhigen „Da ist niemand, Kleiner.“

Sie sahen sich gerade wieder in die Augen, als auch plötzlich Andreas etwas hinter seinen Rücken hörte, doch dann war es bereits zu spät. Sie hörten wie jemand hinter ihnen gerade vor Lachen regelrecht zerplatzte und in diesem Moment fühlte der Jüngere auch wie Anders in seinen Armen erstarrte.

„Na Andi, stören wir dich gerade bei etwas?“ Wollte Jakob sarkastisch von ihm wissen. Oh Gott, warum gerade diese Idioten, fragte sich der Deutsche. Ein jeder andere hätte sie erwischen können, aber nicht die drei.

„Haut ab.“ Sagte Andreas mit einer lauten Stimme über seinen Rücken, woraufhin Samuel und Lukas nur noch lauter zu lachen begannen. „Wer ist es denn diesmal?“ Wollte Jakob nerviger Weise wissen. „Mhm.. Vielleicht ist es der Betreuer mit den vielen Tattoos am Arm.“ Überlegte Samuel laut, woraufhin Lukas meinte „Nein, nein ich wette es ist der braungebrannte Lehrer. Alle sagen, dass er schon seit längerem auf ihn steht und er etwas von ihm will.“

„Oder es ist vielleicht ein alter Liebhaber von ihm. Wie hieß der eine Spanier noch einmal? Stefano?“ Fragte Jakob seine Freunde, woraufhin Lukas nachdenklich meinte „Nein, nein. Stefano hieß doch der eine Reitlehrer, du meinst doch Bruno oder?“

Bei jeden neuen Namen zuckte Anders in seinen Armen zusammen. Er konnte es ganz genau in seinen Augen sehen, es passierte soeben etwas das nicht passieren durfte. Noch immer komplett nackt standen die beiden vor den Männern. Andreas hatte kein Problem damit, weshalb er versuchte den entblößten Köper seines Freundes so gut wie möglich zu überdecken.

„Jetzt haltet endlich eure Klappe und verschwindet!“ Schrie der Größere über seine Schulter, wobei Samuel anscheinend einen kurzen Blick auf Anders erhaschen konnte und plötzlich belustigt aufschrie „He Leute. Es ist das Küken! Andi vögelt gerade das Küken.“ Und sie dann alle drei wieder lauthals und übertrieben zu lachen begannen, konnte Andreas ganz genau beobachten wie etwas in den Kleinen vor ihm zerbrach.

Er tat ihm leid, so leid. Seine Wangen waren bis ins unermessliche gerötet, so sehr schämte er sich. In seinen Augen glitzerten bereits die ersten Tränen und Andreas konnte dabei nur hilflos zusehen.

„Verschwindet sofort von hier ihr Arschlöcher oder ich schwöre euch ich komm rüber! Du weißt, dass ich es tu Jakob, mir ist es egal, dass ich nichts anhabe.“ Warnte der Jüngere ihn vor, woraufhin er fühlte wie Anders seine Beine nur noch fester um seine Mitte schlang. Er würde ihn nicht alleine lassen, ihn nicht ohne Schutz zurück lassen, aber dennoch zeigte die Warnung Wirkung, als Jakob noch immer belustigt meinte „Nein, nein bleib nur wo du bist. Viel Spaß noch ihr zwei.“

Damit verschwunden die drei endlich und so lange sie ihr Gelächter noch hörten, sah ihnen Andreas warnend nach. Als er sich dann schließlich sicher war, dass sie außer Sicht- und Hörweite waren, schenkte er rasch wieder Anders seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit und blickte zu ihm hinab.

„Kleiner.“ Doch Anders starrte nur nach vorne, sein ganzer Körper zitterte stark und Tränen liefen ihm bereits über die Wangen. Schließlich murmelte der Ältere etwas unverständliches, woraufhin der Größere noch einmal nachfragen musste.

„Kannst du bitte aus mir aus!“ Schrie er hysterisch und noch immer verängstigt zugleich. Erst jetzt wurde Andreas bewusst, dass er noch immer in seinen Freund drinnen steckte. Langsam zog er seinen Penis aus ihm raus und half den Älteren sich endlich von seiner unbequemen Stellung aufzusetzen.

Andreas machte sich Sorgen um ihn, sein kleiner Körper zitterte wie wild und er atmete auch unregelmäßig. Er musste ihn von hier weg bekommen und vor allem vorher in seine Kleidung. Der Deutsche stand selbst noch immer knöcheltief im Wasser und wollte nicht, dass sein Freund in das kalte Wasser steigen musste, da ihm bereits kalt war. Deshalb nahm er ihn hoch in seine Arme und trug ihm rüber ans Ufer.

Auf der Wiese versuchte der Jüngere dann ihre Klamotten in der Dunkelheit zu finden. Verdammt, er hätte sich besser merken sollen wo sie sich ausgezogen hatten. Hoffentlich haben die Idioten nicht auch noch ihre Kleidung versteckt. Das noch dazu würde Anders vermutlich nicht mehr aushalten, er stand jetzt schon total neben sich.

„Ich hab sie. Oh nein, das ist nur dein Shirt und deine Hose. Wo ist denn bitte deine Badehose?“ Ließ Andreas ihn wissen, woraufhin der Ältere hysterisch schrie „Egal! Gib her!“ Überrascht sah in der Größere kurz an, bevor er ihn schließlich seine Kleidung in die Arme legte und Anders sich erst rasche seine Hose und dann auch noch sein Shirt anzog.

Danach fand Andreas auch schließlich seine Klamotten und streifte sie sich über, während der Norweger sich die Schuhe anzog. „Kleiner, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert.“ Erklärte er seinen Freund ernstgemeint, woraufhin Anders aber böse meinte „Ich habs dir doch die ganze Zeit über gesagt. Du hörst nie auf mich. Ich wollte das alles doch nie.“

„Aber Fanni.“ Setzte der Deutsche an, aber er wurde sofort wieder von dem Kleinen unterbrochen „Vor noch drei Monaten war ich mir noch nicht einmal sicher was ich will und jetzt weiß es mittlerweile schon jeder hier. Ich hatte auch noch nie jemanden geküsst und jetzt werde ich im Freien beim Sex erwischt.“

Andreas wollte gerade näher an ihn heran treten, ihn in die Arme nehmen und sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, aber Anders wich zurück und auch wenn er noch immer sichtbar ängstlich war, fragte er ihn mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen „Und für dich bin ich doch nur der Nächste. Einer von vielen.“

„Was? Fanni wovon redest du denn da?“ Fragte Andreas schockiert, er wusste nun wirklich nicht mehr wie ihm geschah. „Ich weiß doch, dass ich eigentlich überhaupt nicht dein Typ bin. Dass du mich nur genommen hast, weil gerade nichts Besseres da war.“

Empört und geschockt wollte der Jüngere von ihm wissen „Wer hat dir denn bitte das erzählt? Vielleicht Jakob und die anderen beiden Idioten? Du weißt, dass sie nur Blödsinn reden.“ Anders verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust, fast so als wollte er sich selbst von dem Kommenden schützen „Ach ja. Haben sie etwa auch gelogen, als sie vorhin die ganzen Namen aufgezählt hatten?“

Andreas blieb stumm. Nein hatten sie nicht, und es waren noch nicht einmal annähernd alle. „Und willst du mir etwa auch sagen, dass ich der erste war, den du nach dem Sommerfest geküsst hast?“ Wollte Anders mit Tränen in den Augen von ihm wissen. Der Größere blieb erneut stumm. Nein, Anders war natürlich nicht der erste gewesen.

„Und die Idee mich hier auf dem Felsen zu nehmen kam dir vermutlich auch vorhin erst zum ersten Mal oder?“ Wollte der Norweger von ihm wissen und auch wenn er versuchte stark und wütend zu klingen, zitterten dennoch seine Lippen und seine Stimme war schwach. Nein, er war natürlich schon öfters hier gewesen.

„Wenn du irgendwo einen Platz finden willst an dem ich noch nicht habe, dann müssen wir schon etwas länger suchen.“ Erst in dem Moment als der Satz Andreas Lippen verlassen hatte, wurde ihm dessen Bedeutung bewusst. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum er es laut ausgesprochen hatte, er wollte damit womöglich etwas die Stimmung auflockern aber er hatte damit das genaue Gegenteil erreicht.

Verletzt und mit Tränen in den Augen sah ihn der Ältere erschüttert an. „Anders. Es.. Es tut mir leid. Bitte. Ich hab das nicht so gemeint.“ Der Deutsche machte wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu, aber Anders wich verängstigt zurück und sagte mit einer zitternden Stimme „Geh weg von mir. Fass mich nie wieder an. Du hast mich schon viel zu oft angefasst.“

Und plötzlich konnte Andreas sich nicht mehr halten. Er wurde so unglaublich wütend, da die ganze Situation völlig aus dem Ruder lief. „Anders! Wovon redest du denn da bitte? Du bist wütend auf mich für Dinge die ich getan habe, bevor wir uns überhaupt kennen gelernt haben!“

Doch der Kleinere schüttelte nur ungläubig seinen Kopf, bevor er ihn ebenfalls anschrie „Du wolltest mich doch überhaupt nie! Du wolltest mich die ganze Zeit über nur für das Eine! Du hast mich ausgenutzt!“ Nachdem sein letztes Wort in der Nacht verhallt war, wollte der Ältere sich gerade von ihm abwenden, wenn Andreas ihm beim Arm packte und zurückhielt.

„Lass mich los! Du tust mir weh!“ Ermahnte ihn Anders und erst dann bemerkt der Deutsche mit welchem Druck er ihn festhielt. Schnell ließ er ihn wieder los und in der Sekunde als er wieder frei war strich der Norweger über die Stille, in die sich seine Finger vor noch wenigen Augenblicken gebohrt hatten.

Seinen entsetzten Blick, seine verletzten, glasigen Augen und wie sein ganzer Körper in Angst vor ihm zitterte würde der Jüngere wohl so schnell nicht mehr vergessen können. Und noch bevor Andreas sich entschuldigen konnte, rannte der Kleine so schnell wie er konnte von ihm davon. Unfähig darauf zu reagieren sah er ihn nach, bis er aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand und die Lippen des Jüngeren noch einmal seinen Namen formten „Anders.“

„Lauf nicht weg von mir, Kleiner.“ Aber der Norweger konnte ihn schon lange nicht mehr hören und auch Andreas nahm seine Schritte nicht mehr war und selbst nachdem er bereits eine halbe Minute gewartete hatte, kam der Kleine nicht mehr wieder zu ihm zurück. Er war weg.

Der Größere konnte das Ganze nicht fassen. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Wütend auf Anders, auf sich selbst und auch auf alle andere, macht er sich nun ebenfalls alleine auf dem Weg zurück ins Wohnhaus. Er begann noch mehr und lauter zu fluchen, als es dann auch noch zu regnen begann.

Er war total durchnässt als er dann schließlich endlich in seinem Zimmer ankam, er sich die klitschnassen und an seiner Haut klebenden Klamotten von seinem Körper riss um eine warme Dusche zu nehmen. Doch selbst die angenehme Wärme der Wasserstrahlen konnte seine Stimmung nicht bessern.

Andreas hatte es auch nicht erwarten seinen Freund am Weg noch einmal zu treffen, aber der Kleine würde schon wieder zu ihm zurückkommen, nachdem er eingesehen hatte, dass er falsch lag. Aber eines stand für den Deutschen fest, er würde sich nicht bei ihm entschuldigen. Es war ja nicht seine Schuld, dass die drei Idioten sie erwischt hatten.

Anders würde früher oder später in dieser Nacht schon wieder zu ihm zurückkommen, da war er sich sicher. Der Ältere konnte nicht ewig schmollen und hat es vermutlich bereits schon eingesehen, dass er überreagiert hatte.

Andreas ließ seine Zimmertür aufgesperrt, als er sich in sein Bett legte und auf ihn wartete. Bald würde der Norweger leise gegen das Holz seiner Tür klopfen und sich bei ihm entschuldigen. Währenddessen machte der Jüngere es sich bequem und er musste feststellen, dass nach ihren Streit er nicht einmal mehr Lust hatte das von vorhin zu beenden.

Aber vielleicht würde das Verlangen wieder kommen nachdem sich der Kleine bei ihm entschuldigt hat und vielleicht würden sie danach auch Versöhnungssex haben. Schließlich war das ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht für die nächste Zeit. Der Ältere würde bald kommen, da war sich Andreas sicher.

Doch am nächsten Morgen wachte der Deutsche alleine in seinem Bett auf. Er hatte verschlafen, da sonst immer Anders den Wecker auf seinem Handy stellte. Andreas konnte es nicht glauben, er war gestern Abend nicht mehr zu ihm gekommen. Was war sein Freund nur für eine Dramaqueen.

Rasch machte sich der Größere fertig um schnell nach ihn suchen zu können, da ihnen nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb, bis er zum Flughafen fahren musste. Keine fünf Minuten später stand Andreas bereits vor seiner Zimmertür und klopfte dagegen. Doch er meldete sich nicht, woraufhin er seinen Namen rief und auch testete, ob vielleicht offen war.

Aber die Tür gab nicht nach, Anders meldete sich auch nicht oder reagierte auf sein klopfen. Vielleicht war der Ältere bereits unten beim Frühstück, aber auch dort fand er ihn nirgends. Ebenso nicht draußen, bei den Pferden oder im Gemeinschaftsraum. Mit jeder weiteren Minute die er seinen Freund suchte wurde Andreas wütender und wütender auf ihn.

Was sollte das alles? Warum zog er solch eine Show ab? Das war alles nicht mehr lustig und regte den Jüngeren schon ziemlich auf. Nachdem er ihn nirgends finden konnte, versuchte Andreas es noch einmal bei seinem Zimmer. Er hämmerte nun regelrecht gegen seine Tür, schrie seinen Namen und dass er verdammt nochmal endlich aufmachen sollte.

Der Lärm lockte schließlich Michael an, der ihn etwas verwirrt ansah bevor er ihn mitteilte „Fanni ist bereits vor über zwei Stunden abgereist.“ Darüber dass sein Freund, das nicht wusste war Michael offensichtlich mehr als nur überrascht und auch der Deutsche konnte es nicht fassen.

Anders war bereits weg. Er hatte sich weder bei ihm entschuldigt noch hatte er sich verabschiedet. Er war weg, ist einfach so gegangen.

Nun war Andreas so richtig wütend, als er an seinen Freund vorbei stürmte, als ihn dieser fragte was los sei. Für den Rest des Tages konnte er sich nicht mehr beruhigen. Er war verdammt mies gelaunt, redete nichts mit niemanden und konnte ganz einfach nicht verstehen warum sich Anders so kindisch verhielt.

Der Größere dachte nicht einmal in Traum daran, dass er sich bei ihm meldet und schon gar nicht, dass er sich bei ihm entschuldigen wird. Er hätte ihren Streit wieder vergessen können, auch nachdem Anders in ihrer letzten Nacht nicht mehr zu ihm gekommen war, aber jetzt konnte er nicht mehr so tun als wäre nichts passiert.

Er ging an diesem Abend früh ins Bett, da er mit sich selbst sowieso nichts mehr hätte anfangen können und er für alles zu mies gelaunt war. Noch einmal checkte er sein Handy auf neue Nachrichten oder verpasste Anrufe, aber da war nichts, weshalb er dann schließlich noch immer wütend auf alles und jeden schlafen ging.

Auch am nächsten Morgen fand er keine Entschuldigung von Anders auf seinem Handy, weshalb er es rasch auf seine Matratze zurück warf, bevor er sich aus dem Bett quälte. So ging es die nächsten fünf Tage lang. Seit dieser Nacht hatte Andreas kein einziges Wort mehr von ihm gehört und es machte ihn so unendlich sauer. Das hatte er nun wirklich nicht von ihm erwarten. So hatte er den Kleinen nicht eingeschätzt.

Am fünften Tag schnauzten ihn Jakob, Samuel und Lukas blöd von der Seite an, als sie ihn fragten, mit wem er nun rummachen würde, da das Küken ja ausgeflogen ist. Doch an diesem Tag legten sich die drei mit den Flaschen an, denn Andreas ließ seine ganze Wut aus, als er Jakob mit aller Wucht ins Gesicht schlug und sie anschrie, dass sie ihn nicht mehr so nennen sollten. Und es war alles ihre Schuld. Wären sie nicht gewesen, dann hätten die beiden Freunde nicht diesen blöden Streit gehabt.

Rasch waren Michael, Manuel, Thomas, Gregor und Stefan an der Stelle um ihren Freund zurück zu halten und ihm vor noch mehr Ärger zu bewahren. Den Ärger bekam er dann auch, als er zum Leiter des Hofes gerufen wurde und streng ermahnt wurde, dass falls so etwas noch einmal passieren sollte er seinen Job verlieren würde.

Am Abend wollten Andreas Freunde mit ihm sprechen, ihm fragen was mit ihm los war, doch der Größere blockte komplett ab und verbarrikadierte sich in seinem Zimmer. Bevor er sich schlafen legte überprüfte er wie fast jede Minute sein Handy auf neue Nachrichten oder Anrufe des Kleinen. Aber wie die Tage zuvor war da nichts.

Und aus irgendeinen Grund brachte es dieses Mal Andreas zu Tränen. Ja, er hatte noch immer diese tiefe Wut in sich, aber sie galt schon lange nicht mehr Anders, sondern ihn selbst. An diesen Abend schlief der Deutsche zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben unter Tränen ein und es sollte nicht der letzte sein, denn es wurde von Tag zu Tag schlimmer.

Dadurch, dass Andreas nun viel alleine war, mit niemanden sprechen wollte und zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass nicht der Norweger derjenige war der sich hätte entschuldigen müssen, sondern er bei seinen Freund. Der Kleine hatte Recht, es hatte alles gestimmt was er ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Wenn er nun im Nachhinein darüber nachdachte, hatte Andreas ihn wirklich ziemlich ausgenutzt, ihn gezwungen Dinge zu machen, die er eigentlich gar nicht gewollt hatte. Wie Anders es ihm selbst gesagt hatte, wusste vor noch nicht einmal drei Monaten jemand etwas von seiner Sexualität. Vermutlich war er sich selbst damals noch nicht hundertprozentig sicher was er wirklich wollte.

Das was beim Sommerfest passiert war, war wenigsten noch zu entschuldigen, da Andreas damals wirklich keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, aber er hatte doch mitbekommen wie sehr es den Kleinen mitgenommen hatte, als er ihn vor ihren Freunden geküsst hatte und trotzdem machte er damit weiter. Der Größere hatte rein gar nichts daraus gelernt.

Er brachte ihn in Situationen, die ihm unangenehm waren und die er vor allem nicht wollte. Und Anders hatte auch Recht damit gehabt, dass er es ihm auch immer so gesagt hatte, dass er das nicht wollte. Aber sein Freund hatte nie auf ihm gehört, immer nur an sich selbst gedacht und ist davon ausgegangen, dass es ihm zum Schluss wohl auch gefallen wird.

Es ging alles viel zu schnell. Andreas hätte sich viel mehr Zeit nehmen sollen und dafür weniger Druck machen. Er hatte seinen Freund vollkommen überfordert, ihn gezwungen Spaß zu haben, auch wenn es für den Kleinen überhaupt kein Spaß war. Der Deutsche war es nun mal anders gewöhnt und der kleine Norweger passte einfach nicht zu seinen Vorstellungen, weshalb er ihn versuchte passend zu machen.

Oh Gott, was war er selbst nur für ein Idiot. Er dachte wirklich die ganze Zeit über, dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte, keine Fehler, doch war eigentlich alles was er mit dem Älteren gemacht hatte falsch gewesen. Andreas hatte es versaut und es war seine eigene Schuld.

Er hätte es nie so weit kommen lassen dürfen und vor allem hätte er sich in der Sekunde bei seinen Freund entschuldigen sollen und sich von diesem Moment an hätte bessern müssen. Denn so jemanden wie ihn hatte er noch nie getroffen und würde er auch nie wieder. Erst jetzt viel ihm auf wie sehr er den Kleinen doch lieb gewonnen hatte und wie sehr er ihn jetzt vermisste.

Am achten Tag kam Andreas mal wieder diese Erkenntnis, als er gerade sein Pferd striegelte und ihm unkontrolliert die Tränen von den Wangen fielen. Er dachte, dass er alleine hier sei und selbst wenn wäre es seinen Tränen vermutlich egal gewesen, aber dennoch schrak er zusammen, als plötzlich Michael vor ihm stand und ihn besorgt musterte.

Rasch versuchte der Jüngere seine Tränen mit dem Ärmel seines Shirts wegzuwischen, aber es war bereits zu spät. Sein Freund hatte sie bereits gesehen und so wie alle anderen machte er sich über seinen Zustand Sorgen.

„Willst du mir nicht sagen was los ist?“ Verneinend schüttelte Andreas seinen Kopf, was nur zur Folge hatte, dass noch mehr Tränen über den Rand seiner Augen fielen. „Es ist wegen Fanni oder? Irgendetwas ist mit euch passiert, bevor er abgereist ist oder?“ Harkte sein Gegenüber noch einmal nach und dann konnte sich Andreas nicht mehr halten.

Rasch nahm der Österreicher seinen Freund in die Arme und tröstete ihn so lange, bis der Stoff an seiner Schulter komplett durchnässt war. Michael führte sie beide in die Ecke zu zwei umgedrehten Eimer, setzte Andreas auf einen der beiden und sich selbst auf den zweiten.

Nachdem sich der Deutsche wieder etwas beruhigt hatte und sein Freund noch einmal vorsichtig nachfragte, ob er ihn nicht doch erzählen wollte was passiert war, willigte Andreas schließlich ein. Wenn er hier mit jemanden darüber sprechen konnte, dann war es Michael. Er hatte für alles und jeden ein offenes Ohr, er würde es auch keinen weiter erzählen und gab immer hilfreichen und neutralen Rat.

Also erzählte er ihm schließlich alles, auch davon dass er nun selbst endlich verstand warum sich Anders damals so verhalten hatte und das er mit allem Recht hatte. Er erzählte ihm, dass ihm alles so unheimlich Leid tat und auch von seiner Angst, dass Anders vielleicht deswegen gar nicht mehr aus Norwegen zurückkommen wird, weil er ihn eben so sehr verletzt hatte.

Michael meinte aber, dass er dies nicht glaubte. Der Kleine würde auf jeden Fall wieder zurückkommen und dann müssten sie sich einmal so richtig aussprechen. Auf die Frage, ob sich Andreas nun mittlerweile schon bei ihm entschuldigt hatte, schüttelte der Jüngere beschämt seinen Kopf.

Auch Michael war darüber nicht wirklich begeistert, er meinte, dass er sich bei seinen Freund entschuldigen sollte, wenn er das Gefühl hatte wirklich etwas falsch gemacht zu haben und das am besten bevor sie sich in vier Tagen wieder sehen werden.

Aber Andreas meinte, dass sich der Norweger noch immer nicht bei ihm gemeldet hatte und eine SMS zu schreiben schien in zu unpersönlich und wenn er ihn anrufen würde, würde er vermutlich gleich wieder zu heulen anfangen und kein Wort rausbekommen.

Michael kam dann mit der Idee, dass er Anders einen handgeschriebenen Brief schreiben könnte und ihn unter seine Zimmertür schieben könnte, sodass der Kleine ihn vielleicht noch lesen konnte, bevor sie sich wiedersehen würden. Es wäre persönlich und es würde nachher Andreas vielleicht einfacher machen, da er ihn schon vorher alles erzählt hätte was er ihn sagen wollte.

Der Deutsche fand diese Idee gut, aber als er sich am Abend hinsetzte und versuchte eben diesen Brief für seinen Freund zu schreiben, seine ganzen Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, musste er feststellen wie schwer es ihm doch viel. Ständig fielen Tränen auf das Papier und er musste so oft neu anfangen, da ihm immer wieder was neues einfiel, was er den Kleinen noch unbedingt sagen wollte.

Nachdem der Jüngere Michael heute Nachmittag alles erzählt hatte, meinte sein Freund aber dass es sich für ihn nicht so anhörte, als hätte er ihn nur ausgenutzt. Sie kannten sich bereits schon seit einigen Jahre und der Ältere wusste sehr wohl, dass Andreas so sein konnte, aber wenn es um den kleinen Norweger ging war er nie so gewesen. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Jeder konnte von Anfang an sagen, dass das mit Anders etwas ganz Neues, etwas Anderes war als alles anderen zuvor. Man sah es dem Deutschen an wie glücklich er war ihn zu haben und vielleicht war er etwas zu glücklich und übermütig manches Mal gewesen, aber Michael war sich auch sicher, dass Andreas seinen Freund nie zu etwas gezwungen hätte, wenn er es wirklich nicht gewollte hätte.

Vielleicht müsse er sich in Zukunft nur ein wenig mehr zurück halten und den Älteren etwas mehr Zeit schenken. Es war für ihm noch immer alles neu, nicht nur seine erste Beziehung überhaupt, sondern auch dass er hier am Hof war, weit weg von zu Hause.

Andreas versuchte all seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen, er bat ihn fast in jedem Absatz um Verzeihung und es dauerte drei Abende lang bis er mit dem Brief zufrieden war. Am nächsten Morgen schob er ihn unter Anders Zimmertür durch und hoffte, dass der Kleine ihn noch einmal verzeihen könnte.

Heute Nacht würde hoffentlich die letzte sein in der sich Andreas in den Schlaf weinte, während er sich Fotos von dem kleinen Norweger und sich auf seinen Handy ansah als noch alles in Ordnung zwischen ihnen war und er noch immer auf einen Anruf oder eine Nachricht von ihm wartete, dass er morgen auch wirklich wieder zu ihm zurück kommen wird.

Am liebsten hätte der Deutsche den ganzen Tag vor Anders Zimmertür auf ihn gewartet, aber da er nicht wusste wann er zurück kommen wird und er außerdem vorher seinen Brief lesen sollte, wie Michael es gesagt hatte, versuchte der Größere sich mit Arbeit abzulenken.

Es war am späten Nachmittag, Andreas war gerade dabei das getrocknete Heu auf einer ihrer Weiden zusammen zurechen, wenn er aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm wie sich ihm jemand näherte. Beinahe hätte der Deutsche den Rechen in seiner Hand fallen gelassen und wäre ihm lieber entgegen gerannt um ihn endlich wieder in die Arme nehmen zu können. Aber er blieb wo er war.

Er war wirklich zurück, Anders war wirklich wieder hier und alleine seine Anwesenheit trieb den Größeren bereits die Tränen in die Augen. Wie sehr hatte er ihn doch vermisst. Andreas war überrascht, dass der Kleine überhaupt nach ihm gesucht hatte und den ganzen Weg hier rauf marschiert war, nur wegen ihm.

Als der Norweger bemerkte, dass Andreas ihn bereits gesehen hatte, hielt er nicht an oder wurde langsamer. Er kam ihm noch immer zielstrebig näher, sogar ein kleines, süßes Lächeln schenkte er ihm.

Der Deutsche legte den Rechen nun wirklich ab und kam ihm ein paar Schritte entgegen, auch er konnte sich sein erleichtertes Lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen. „Hey.“ Begrüßter der Ältere ihn schüchtern, seine Augen konnten sich nicht entscheiden, ob er ihn ansehen sollte oder nicht.

„Hey. Du bist wieder zurück.“ Begrüßte ihn Andreas, er konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, dass er endlich wieder hier war. „Ja, seit einer guten Stunde.“ Erzählte ihm der Kleinere, woraufhin der Größere nickte. Also genug Zeit, dass er vielleicht schon seinen Brief gelesen hatte. „Es ist schön, dass du wieder hier bist.“ Sagte der Größere ehrlich, woraufhin Anders dieses Mal nickte.

Und fast so als ob er seine Gedanken lesen konnte, sagte der Norweger etwas nervös, nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte „Ich hab deinen Brief gelesen.“ Plötzlich wurde Andreas heiß. Was wenn er ihn nicht verzeihen wird? Was wenn er den Brief lächerlich fand? Was ist wenn er ihn nicht mehr wollte?  


Doch seine Angst war nicht berechtigt, als der Kleine fortfuhr „Andi, du.. du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Für gar nichts. Ich sollte derjenige sein, der sich bei dir entschuldigen sollte. Du hast doch nichts falsch gemacht. Ich hätte damals nicht einfach von dir davon laufen dürfen sondern mich hätte gleich bei dir entschuldigen sollen. Ich hätte dich auch an dem Abend nicht alleine lassen dürfen oder früher abzureisen ohne mich von dir zu verabschieden. Ich hätte mich auch nicht die ganze Zeit über nicht sollen. Das war alles falsch von mir und ich weiß das jetzt auch. Es tut mir leid, dass ich an dem Abend so wütend auf dich war für Dinge wofür du doch gar nichts kannst. Ich weiß es war nicht deine Absicht gewesen, dass uns die drei erwischt haben und ich darf auch nicht böse auf dich sein für Sachen die du früher einmal gemacht hast bevor wir uns überhaupt kannten. Es tut mir so leid, wirklich leid.“

Mit einem offenen Mund sah Andreas seinen Freund ungläubig an. Damit hatte er nun nicht gerechnet. „Aber, Kleiner. Du musst dich doch für nichts entschuldigen. Es war alles meine Schuld. Hätte ich dich nicht die ganze Zeit über so unter Druck gesetzt oder dich zu Sachen gezwungen die du gar nicht wolltest, dann wäre das alles nie passiert. Ich hätte mehr Acht auf dich geben sollen und mehr Verständnis zeigen sollen. Es tut mir so leid, Kleiner.“

Dankbar und auch liebevoll lächelte der Norweger seinen Freund aus tiefsten Herzen an und auch Andreas lächelte nun wieder überglücklich. Denn alleine nur ihr Lächeln zeigte ihnen, dass sie nun wieder gut waren. Dass sie beide Fehler gemacht hatten und sie einander verziehen.

Doch auch wenn sie sich tief in die Augen sahen, beide erleichtert ausatmeten und nicht aufhören konnte zu grinsen, blieb der Abstand zwischen ihnen. Die sanfte Briese, die ihre Nasen kitzelte roch nach Herbst. Der Sommer war nun zu Ende und auch ihre Beziehung war gewachsen, sogar mehr als Andreas im Moment noch wusste.

„Ich muss dir noch etwas erzählen.“ Fing Anders schließlich an, auch wenn sie beide noch eine halbe Ewigkeit in der Wärme der Sonne und den Duft des frischen Heus um sie herum wortlos hätten stehen können und sich nur hätten ansehen können. „Ich.. ich hab es meinen Eltern und Geschwistern gesagt. Ich haben ihnen erzählt, dass ich schwul bin.“

Mit einem offenen Mund sah Andreas seinen Freund überrascht an. Auch damit hatte er an dem heutigen Nachmittag nicht gerechnet. „Kleiner.“ Flüsterte der Deutsche noch immer überrascht aber auch gleichzeitig so stolz auf ihn. Der Ältere hatte wirklich den Mut gefunden es ihnen endlich zu sagen und das ganz alleine, ohne Hilfe. Es musste ihm eine Menge Überwindung gekostet haben und der Größere fühlte sich schlecht, nicht bei ihm gewesen zu sein. Er hatte sicher Angst über ihre Reaktionen und hätte ihn als Stütze sicher gebraucht.

Aber er hatte es dennoch geschafft und Andreas war so unheimlich stolz auf seinen Freund, dass er gar nicht anders konnte als sich ihm zu nähern, während er fragte „Was haben sie gesagt?“ Der Größere hatte etwas Angst von seiner Antwort, aber egal was seine Familie gesagt hat, er würde immer hinter ihm stehen.

„Naja, eigentlich haben sie nicht viel gesagt. Schon gar nichts dagegen. Sie fanden es alle gut und meinten, dass sie sich schon gedacht hatten, dass so irgendetwas im Busch ist.“ Erleichtert lächelte Andreas zu den Kleinen hinab. Er wusste leider aus eigener Erfahrung wie schlimm es war nicht von seiner Familie unterstützt zu werden, dass hätte der Ältere nicht verdient gehabt.

Auch Anders lächelte zu ihm hinauf, bevor er fortfuhr ihm zu erzählen „Ich habe ihnen auch gesagt, dass ich in Deutschland jemanden kennen gelernt habe und wir nun zusammen waren.“ Andreas biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er war gerührt, dass nach all dem was passiert war und vor allem bevor er sich bei dem Kleinen entschuldigt hatte und sie sich ausgesprochen hatten, er ihn noch immer seinen Freund genannt hatte. Und das sogar vor seiner Familie.

Gespannt wartete der Deutsche darauf mehr von seiner Geschichte zu hören. „Ich musste ihnen nicht einmal sagen, dass du mein Freund bist, denn sie meinten alle sofort, dass es derjenige sein muss, der mir damals bei gefühlten minus fünfzig Grad geholfen hat die Ställe zu säubern und der dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich nicht mehr die Drecksarbeit machen muss.“

Andreas musste auflachen, er hat seiner Familie also davon erzählt und sie hatten alle daraus geschlossen, dass es nur er sein konnte, den Anders so viel vertraute. „Es fühlte sich wirklich gut an ihnen endlich davon zu erzählen und es war auch schön ihnen von dir zu erzählen. Ich wünschte du wärst dabei gewesen. Sie mögen dich alle jetzt schon.“

Gerührt lächelte der Jüngere zu seinem kleinen Freund hinab, wenn er ihm ehrlich sagte „Ich freu mich jetzt schon sie eines Tages kennen zu lernen, Kleiner.“ Auch Anders schien sich darüber auch schon jetzt zu freuen, doch als sein Gesichtsausdruck sich plötzlich in nachdenklich veränderte und er auch etwas traurig wirkte, wollte er seinen Freund gerade fragen was los war, wenn er ihm zuvor kam.

„Trotzdem war da immer noch unser Streit und vor allem am Abend als ich alleine im Bett lag war es schlimm. Ich.. ich hab dann immer ziemlich viel geweint. Meine ältere Schwester hat mitbekommen, dass mich irgendetwas bedrückt und ich deswegen sehr traurig war. Ich hab ihr dann erzählt was passiert war, ich musste einfach mit jemanden darüber sprechen. Es amüsierte sie, dass du es geschafft hast mich zu all dem zu überreden, da sie ganz genau wusste, dass ich sonst nicht so war. Sie meinte auch, dass ich überreagiert hatte, egal ob es bei dem Kuss vor den anderen war oder auch als uns die drei erwischt hatten. Jetzt hätte ich endlich mal etwas Spaß in meinen Leben und würde nicht immer alles so eng sehen. Außerdem bist du um vier Jahre jünger als ich und wärst noch mehr auf Abenteuer und Spaß aus, das müsste ich auch verstehen. Und sie meinte auch, dass wenn ich so von dir erzähle, es sich anhörte als wärst du sehr gerne mit mir zusammen. So gerne, dass du es am liebsten jeden zeigen und sagen wolltest wie glücklich du bist.“

Andreas versprach sich selbst, dass wenn er eines Tages seine Schwester kennen lernen wird, er ihr für ihre netten Worte danken würde. Denn sie hatte Recht, er würde am liebsten die ganz Welt umarmen, so glücklich machte der Kleine ihn.

Aber anstatt gleich die ganze Welt zu umarmen nahm der Jüngere erst einmal Anders süßes Gesicht zwischen seine Handflächen und streichelte sanft mit seinen Daumen über seine warmen Wangen. Der Kleine schloss seine Augen bei dieser Berührung und genoss einen Augenblick die Liebkosung seines Freundes, auf welche er schon so sehnsüchtig gewartet hat.

„Sie hat Recht, Kleiner. Aber auch wenn ich so unheimlich stolz darauf bin dich mein zu nennen und ich es am liebsten in die weite Welt hinaus schreien würde, werde ich mich in Zukunft zurück halten. Ich verspreche es dir. Und von heute an werde auch nur mehr ich dich nackt sehen und kein anderer.“ Sagte Andreas liebevoll zu ihm hinab, woraufhin der Norweger zu lachen begann.

„Um die drei brauchst du dir übrigens keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. Sie werden nie wieder ein Wort darüber sagen, dafür hab ich gesorgt.“ Beruhigte er seinen Freund, auch wenn ihm die Sache nicht mehr so mitzunehmen schien. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah in Anders skeptisch an und noch bevor er fragen konnte wie er das meinte, erklärte ihm der Deutsche „Glaubs mir. Du willst es gar nicht wissen.“ Dennoch schien Anders verstanden zu haben und lächelte ihn wissend an.

Die ganze Anspannung wich nun endlich aus Andreas Körper und überglücklich lehnte er seine Stirn gegen die des Älteren. Sie sahen sich tief in Augen, als er so nahe zu seinen Lippen flüsterte „Ich hab dich so sehr vermisst, kleiner Norweger.“ Auch Anders schien ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen zu sein, als er ihn ebenfalls ehrlich zuflüsterte „Ich dich auch. Jede einzelne Sekunde.“

Beim Sonnenuntergang trafen sich schließlich ihre Lippen wieder sehnsüchtig und Andreas küsste ihn mit so viel Liebe, Verehrung, Anbetung und Dankbarkeit, dass es beiden die Tränen in die Augen stiegen ließ. Was würde er nur ohne ihn tun? Er brauchte ihn doch so sehr.

Anders hatte seine Hände in Andreas Nacken verkreuzt, seine Finger waren tief in den dunkelblonden Haaren seines Freundes vergraben, während ihn der Größere so nahe wie nur irgendwie möglich zu ihn rann zog.

Wenn aber dann leider diese nervige Atemnot einsetzte, ließen sie langsam wieder voneinander ab, aber nur ein paar Millimeter, sodass sich ihre feuchten Lippen beinahe noch immer berührten, ihre Nasenspitzen aneinander rieben und sie sich tief in die Augen sahen, als Andreas ihn sanft zuflüsterte „Ich liebe dich.“

Noch nie hatte der Deutsche diese drei Wörter zu jemanden gesagt und noch nie hatte er etwas in seinen ganzen Leben so ehrlich gemeint. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass der Norweger etwas ganz Besonderes war, dass er anders war als all die anderen, aber dass er es so leicht schaffen würde ihn zu brechen, darüber war er bis heute noch immer einfach nur sprachlos.

Eine Träne bestehend aus Liebe, Dankbarkeit und Freude rannte Anders weiche Wange bis runter zu seinem Kinn, als er seinen Freund zurückflüsterte „Ich liebe dich auch.“ Ihre Lippen trafen sich keine Sekunde später noch einmal, sodass sie das Lächeln und die Tränen des anderen schmecken konnten.

  
Danach nahm Andreas ihn fest in den Arm, hielt seinen Kopf mit einer Hand fest, während er seine Nase in seinen so gut riechenden Haaren vergrub. Er hatte einfach alles an ihm vermisst. Seinen Geruch, seine Stimme, seine Augen, seine Anwesenheit, sein Lächeln, einfach alles. „Du warst vielleicht nicht der Erste, aber du wirst der Letzte sein. Ich lass dich nie wieder gehen, Kleiner.“ Flüsterte der Deutsche schließlich in seine weichen Haare. „Und ich werde nie wieder einfach so davon laufen.“

So blieben die beiden jungen Männer noch einige Zeit lang mitten auf der Wiese stehen, solange bis die Sonne beinahe ganz verschwunden war und es immer kühler wurde. Gemeinsam marschierten sie zurück und kurz bevor sie den großen Essenssaal betraten, suchte Anders Hand nach der des Größeren.

Denn der Kleine wusste, dass er Jakob, Samuel und Lukas hier antreffen würde und er hatte noch immer Angst über ihre Reaktion. Andreas drückte die Hand seines Freundes und lächelte aufmuntern zu ihm hinab, bevor Anders nickte und sie beide den Saal noch immer Hand in Hand betraten.

Als sie dann wirklich an den Tisch vorbei gingen wo die drei besagten Männer saßen, schmiegte der kleine Norweger sich noch näher an den Größeren, der ihn dann beschützend seinen Arm um die Schultern legte.

Keiner der Drei sagte auch nur ein Wort oder machte irgendeine unangebrachte Geste, ganz im Gegenteil. Jakob nickte Anders sogar mit seinem blauen Auge zu, zeigte ihm somit, dass er ihre Beziehung von nun an akzeptieren wird. Erleichtert atmete der Jüngere in Andreas Armen aus und als sie den Tisch ihrer Freunde erreichten, war alles bereits schon wieder vergessen.

Sie freuten sich sehr den Älteren wieder zu sehen und besonders Michael strahlte Andreas zufrieden an, wenn er bemerkte, dass das Paar sich wieder verstand. Und sogar noch besser, denn Anders war derjenige der sich zu seinem Freund rüber lehnte und ihn vor allen Leuten direkt auf den Mund küsste. Er hatte nun keine Angst mehr davor was andere dachten und sagen würden. Und darauf war Andreas mehr als nur stolz auf ihn.

Nach dem Abendessen konnten sie es einfach nicht mehr abwarten sich in einen ihrer Betten zusammen zu kuscheln. Andreas hätte es vor ein paar Monaten vermutlich nicht einmal zugeben, aber auch das hatte er vermisst. Einfach nur nebeneinander zu liegen und zusammen zu kuscheln. Es war für ihn das Schönste, vor allem da er nun wusste, dass der Ältere wieder hier war und auch hier bei ihm bleiben würde.

Doch Anders schien heute Abend mehr als nur kuscheln zu wollen, als er sich auf seinen jüngeren Freund hinauf legte, ihn lange und innig küsste und seine Mitte gegen die seine drückte. Andreas wäre mehr als nur zufrieden gewesen, wenn sie heute nur gekuschelt hätten. Er wollte auch nicht, dass der Kleine sich noch einmal zu irgendetwas gezwungen fühlte, was er ihm dann auch so besorgt sagte.

„Aber wir haben uns doch so lange nicht gesehen.“ Erwiderte Anders während er sich auf die Unterlippe biss. „Es waren doch nur zwei Wochen.“ Lachte der Jüngere auf, woraufhin der Norweger konterte „Ja, vierzehn Tage zu viel.“ Andreas erinnerte sich daran, wie er dies zu ihm damals gesagt hatte und er musste lächeln. Ja, es war wirklich zu lange gewesen.

_Vier Monate später_

Es war mittlerweile Winter geworden und morgen stand bereits Weihnachten vor der Tür. Andreas und Anders hatten sich beide mit ein paar anderen freiwillig gemeldet über die Feiertage auf die Pferde aufzupassen. Sie ließen lieber die Männer nach Hause fahren auf denen zu Hause ihre Familien sehnsüchtig warteten.

Außerdem waren sie außer ein paar anderen fast Mutter Seelen alleine hier und konnten so etwas mehr Zweisamkeit als sonst genießen, während es draußen schneite und bitterkalt war. Sogar einen Christbaum gab es im Gemeinschaftsraum unter welchem die beiden morgen Abend sich beschenken würden.

Nach den Feiertagen würden sie dann für zwei Wochen nach Norwegen zu Anders Familie fliegen. Dort würde der Deutsche endlich alle kennen lernen und er würde sich auch endlich bei seiner Schwester bedanken können.

Und sie würden beide zum ersten Mal Anders kleine Nichte kennen lernen, die im November zur Welt gekommen war. Fast täglich bekam der Norweger neue Fotos von ihr zugeschickt und das stolze Onkel Lächeln dass er dann immer auf den Lippen hatte, ließ Andreas nur noch mehr darauf freuen, wenn sein Freund die Kleine dann endlich zum ersten Mal in die Arme nehmen durfte.

Sie saßen gerade im Flugzeug auf ihren Weg in den hohen Norden, wenn Andreas plötzlich ein Gedanke kam und ihn dieser zappeln ließ. Anders, der sich gerade gegen seine Schulter gelehnt hatte, bekam das Unbehagen seines Freundes mit, sah ihn nun deshalb besorgt an und fragte sanft „Hast du Flugangst?“

Der Jüngere war noch immer damit beschäftigt sein Bein wie wild nervös auf und ab zu bewegen, sodass er Anders Worte erst nach einigen Augenblicke wahrnehmen konnte. Schnell verneinte er mit seinen Kopf, weshalb der Kleinere dennoch von ihm wissen wollte „Was ist denn mit dir auf einmal los, Liebling?“

Wie immer verursachte Anders letztes Wort, dass das Herz des Größeren tief in seiner Brust zu hüpfen begann. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er so ein Glück hatte ihn zu haben. Schließlich atmete Andreas noch einmal tief durch, bevor er mit der Wahrheit raus rückte „Was ist wenn sie mich nicht mögen? Was ist wenn deine Schwester sauer auf mich ist, nachdem sie weiß was ich dir damals angetan hab? Was ist wenn sie es deinen Eltern erzählt hat und sie mich nun alle hassen?“

Anders richtete sich auf um seinen Freund tief in die Augen zu sehen, als er mitfühlend seine Hände in die seinen nahm und er ihn liebevoll versuchte zu beruhigen „Aber Andi, wovon redest du denn da? Natürlich werden sie dich mögen. Sie mögen dich ja jetzt schon, das weiß ich, das haben sie mir gesagt. Und meine Schwester hat mir versprochen, dass sie es keinen sagen wird und weißt du nicht mehr, sie fand es damals sogar lustig und nicht so schlimm. Keiner hasst dich, Liebling. Ganz im Gegenteil. Wie könnte jemand dich denn nicht lieben?“

Nachdem Andreas über die Worte seines Freundes nachgedacht hatte, bildete sich wieder ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und er ließ sich erleichtert in seinen Sessel zurück fallen. „Sei nicht nervös, Liebling. Ich bin doch die ganze Zeit über bei dir.“ Versicherte ihn Anders noch, bevor er sich erneut in seine Seite kuschelte.

In Norwegen sicher gelandet, fuhren die beiden mit einem Taxi eine gute Stunde zu Anders Elternhaus. Dort wurden sie bereits Sehnsüchtig erwartetet, wenn der Kleine seine Taschen an Ort und Stelle fallen ließen, seinen Eltern auf halben Weg entgegen rannte und sie gleichzeitig fest umarmte. Andreas konnte gar nicht anders als inne zu halten und seinen Freund zu beobachten.

Anders war so überglücklich, als ihm Freudentränen über die Wangen liefen und er irgendetwas auf Norwegisch zu seiner sagte. Danach folgten die innigen Umarmungen seines Zwillingsbruders und älteren Bruders. Es war zu lange, seitdem sie sich alle das letzte Mal gesehen hatten.

Danach fielen alle Augen auf Andreas, dem seine Wangen daraufhin sofort zu glühen begannen. Schnell eilte der Kleine an die Seite seines Freundes um ihn endlich seiner Familie vorstellen zu können. Ganz unerwartet, nicht so wie es der Deutsche vorgestellt hatte, wurde auch er plötzlich von Anders Eltern umarmt und sie versuchten ihm in einen gebrochenen Deutsch mitzuteilen wie sehr sie sich nicht freuten ihn endlich kennen zu lernen.

Dieselbe herzliche Begrüßung bekam er von seinen Brüdern, Andreas war überwältigt von ihrer Herzlichkeit und auch sehr erleichtert, da Anders offensichtlich Recht gehabt hatte. Sie schienen ihn zu mögen, sogar jetzt schon.

Im Haus angekommen saß Anders Schwester, neben mit ihren Ehemann und ihrer kleinen Tochter im Arm. Nachdem Anders die beiden begrüßt hatte, fielen seine Augen und seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf seine kleine Nichte.

Andreas Herz ging beinahe vor Rührung über, als er beobachtete wie sein kleiner Freund das Baby das erste Mal in den Arm nahm und etwas auf Norwegisch zu ihr hinab flüsterte. Er war den Tränen nahe, als plötzlich Anders Schwager und seine Schwester in seine Richtung kamen und ihn ebenfalls herzlich begrüßten.

Nachdem Anders Schwester die Umarmung gelöst hatte und Andreas sich bei ihr vorgestellt hatte, meinte sie mit einem Schmunzeln „Ja, ich habe schon viel von dir gehört.“ Die Wangen des Deutschen erröteten dabei verlegen, er schämte sich noch immer wahnsinnig dafür was damals passiert war. Wie er mit den Kleinen umgegangen war.

Doch bevor die Situation für Andreas noch unangenehmer werden konnte, stupste die Frau ihn mit ihrer Schulter an und sagte mit einem Schmunzeln auf ihren Lippen „Keine Angst, es war nur Gutes.“

Sie schliefen die ganze Zeit über in Anders altem Zimmer, in seinem kleinen Einzelbett, aber es war groß genug für sie beide und einfach perfekt. Der Ältere durfte auch seine Nichte im Arm halten und er kam sehr gut mit seinen Brüdern aus. Anders Mutter konnte nicht aufhören ihn in die Wange zu kneifen und sein Vater wollte alles möglich über seine Heimat wissen.

Es waren zwei wunderschöne Wochen die das Paar in Norwegen verbrachte. Andreas hatte nicht nur endlich die Familie seines Freundes kennen gelernt, sondern auch selbst eine neue Familie gefunden.

Es hatte sich viel verändert seitdem Anders zurückgekommen war. Andreas hielt sich mehr zurück, brachte seinen Freund nicht mehr in unangenehme Situationen und überlies auch ihn gerne einmal das Kommando im Bett.

Und der kleine Norweger wiederum hatte sich nun mit der Situation angefreundet, dass alle über seine Sexualität Bescheid wussten und er schämte sich auch nicht mehr dafür oder hatte Angst. Er ging nun ganz offen damit um. Der Ältere überraschte seinen Freund oft mit unerwarteten Küssen, auch vor anderen. Und noch mehr überraschte er ihn, wenn er ihn von sich aus verführte und sie sich an Ort und Stelle liebten.

Es war einfach alles perfekt, Anders war perfekt. Es gab niemanden anderen auf dieser Welt den Andreas so sehr liebte. Und es gab auch niemanden, der ihm so viel Liebe zurückgab. Sie beide ergänzten sich gegenseitig, waren wie füreinander geschaffen. Wenn jemand Andreas das vor einem Jahr erzählt hätte..

..er hätt es nicht geglaubt.


End file.
